Let Me Love You
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Dyson and Kenzi are close, but when Dyson gets badly injured and wants to lick his wounds alone, will Kenzi let him be, or will she force him to be taken care of for once?
1. Hold Me

Hello guys! I'm back! I found myself thinking over the past few days and I'd like to start a new D/K story. This is a standalone story; it is not any part of My Protector. This story has not been as thought out as My Protector, so I'm just going to go with the flow. I hope you guys enjoy it! Make sure you let me know how you are feeling in those reviews! Please and thank you!

Just to give you a layout. This story is set sometime after season 2. Ciara does not exist once again because I dislike her. We will see some appearances by Dr. Lauren. I have never done her character so I will try my best with her. Sorry to those who love her if I mess anything up. As far as Bo goes, she and Lauren are together, no Nadia. They have been together for almost a year now, so they love each other long time. Dyson and Kenzi have feelings for each other. This has already been addressed and they have agreed to remain just friends. Everyone seems to know that the two like each other as more than friends, but no one ever says anything for fear of getting their heads bitten off. Dyson and Kenzi spend a lot of time together in this story, keeping each other company and such. Any who! Let's do this!

**Chapter 1**

Dyson and Hale sat down at a table inside the Dal and Hale signaled Trick for some beer. Trick nodded and came over with two glasses sitting them down in front of the men.

"What's going on?" He asked, noticing the grave expressions on their faces. Both men took long drinks from the beers in front of them. Dyson was the first to speak.

"They found her." He said. Trick's eyes widened.

"Is she alive?" he asked.

"Yeah she is, but they lost the guy. The Ash is sending Hale and I after him." Dyson said frowning. Dyson and Hale had been looking for this guy for weeks. He was Dark Fae, so it wasn't their business, until he kidnapped and tortured a Light Fae girl for weeks. They spent weeks searching for her until he dumped her out on the side of the road. They found her there, nearly dead, and now it was their turn to find him and bring him to justice. He was dangerous, very dangerous. Trick nodded slowly and stared down at the table in between the two men.

"When are you going after him?" Trick asked.

"Tomorrow after work." Dyson said lifting the cold beer to his lips again. There was a chance that he and Hale might not be alive tomorrow night, and they all knew that. Hale was quiet, for the first time in a long time, just quiet.

"I'm going to give you both free drinks all night, and tomorrow before you leave, come by here, I'm going to lend you a few weapons." Trick said placing a hand on each of their shoulders. They both nodded and Trick went back to the bar. They didn't get up to play pool, they didn't talk, they just sat there, and enjoyed what could be one of their last beers.

Kenzi yawned and tried to keep her eyes focused on the TV. Tonight she was restless, couldn't sleep for some reason. Bo and Lauren were already asleep upstairs, but she just couldn't find sleep. Her phone went off and she grabbed it up desperately looking for something to entertain herself.

DYSON: Hey, mind if I come over?

KENZI: I don't mind. I can't sleep anyway.

DYSON: Be over soon.

KENZI: ok.

Kenzi stared down at the phone. Not knowing why she agreed to let him come over. She liked Dyson, a lot, and he liked her. But they had agreed to just be friends. Late night texts usually were not for just hanging out. Kenzi got up and unlocked the door. She grabbed her phone.

KENZI: Doors open.

DYSON: ok.

She was interested in what he wanted; he'd been over at this time of night a few other times. Both times had ended up in them making out to all hours of the night, but never going any further than that. It wasn't a booty call necessarily, but they enjoyed each other's company, coincidentally they also enjoyed making out with each other. The door opened and Dyson walked in. Kenzi noticed the slightly stumble in his step and her nose filled with the smell of alcohol.

"Whoa, 100 proof, nobody light a match." She said standing up and walking over to him. He looked at her and smiled a goofy drunken smile.

"Come on, let's sit down." She said taking his arm and leading him to the couch. She eased him down but he still managed to fall down on the couch. Kenzi sat down next to him and looked at him closely. Even through his drunken haze Kenzi could tell something was wrong.

"Dyson, what's up?" Kenzi asked.

"I'll tell you later. Can we just watch this movie?" he asked leaning back on the couch and focusing on the movie. Kenzi wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't seem to be in the sharing mood. She figured he just needed some company; she had been that way many times just needing someone to sit with. Dyson had been there for her those times Bo was away and Kenzi needed company, so she would be there for him.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said leaning back. They sat there in silence and watched two movies until Kenzi felt herself falling asleep. She glanced over at Dyson who was nodding off as well.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" Kenzi asked clicking off the movie as soon as the credits rolled. Dyson just kind of sat there and stared at the blank screen not saying anything.

"Do you uh…want to stay?" Kenzi sort of mumbled. Dyson glanced over at her.

"Yeah." He said standing up. Kenzi nodded and they went up the stairs together. She wanted to know what was up with him, because there was defiantly something wrong. They went into the room and Kenzi pulled back the covers. Dyson stripped out of his shoes, tie and shirt. Even though Kenzi was used to seeing his body, she never got tired of seeing it. He lifted his phone and did something as Kenzi slid into the bed, already in her pajamas. She figured he was setting an alarm. He climbed into the bed, close to Kenzi, she immediately felt the heat radiating off his body. His arms reached out and Kenzi went into them automatically. He pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest and laid her open palm on his pec. His arms wrapped around her small frame and she knew that she would sleep well tonight.

"Dyson?" she mumbled as her fingers made small circles on his chest.

"mhhm?" he mumbled back. Kenzi looked up slightly and his eyes were closed.

"What's going on?" she asked. His grip on her tightened slightly.

"Do you remember me telling you about the light Fae girl that was kidnapped?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kenzi said.

"They found her last night; she was alive, but nearly dead. The Ash is sending me and Hale after Calvin." Dyson said slowly. Kenzi felt her stomach tighten, she had heard all about Calvin. He was a dangerous Dark Fae, Kenzi did not know much about him besides the fact that his power was stronger than Vex's and he was out of control. She also knew that he and Dyson had tangled up before and it didn't turn out well for either party involved.

"When?" Kenzi asked.

"Tomorrow after work." He said. Kenzi nodded and closed her eyes, continuing to draw circles over his chest.

"Night." He said.

"Night." She whispered back. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Both knowing that it might be the last time they got to hold each other and too stupid to act on their true feelings.


	2. Shot to the Heart

**Thank you all for the love so far! I hope you enjoy chapter two! **

**Chapter 2**

Kenzi's eyes fluttered open, as someone moved around her and an alarm went off. She looked up as Dyson eased off the bed and picked up his phone shutting the alarm off.

"Leaving already?" Kenzi asked with a smile. It was day light outside and he still needed to go home and change, she knew that.

"Yeah, I've gotta head out." He turned around to face her as he lifted his shirt and slid it on. Kenzi nodded and got up from the bed.

"So after work huh?" she asked glancing over at him.

"After work." He repeated finishing the buttons on his shirt. He didn't bother with his tie, or tucking his shirt in. They both walked down stairs silently, Lauren and Bo stood in the kitchen talking and laughing together. When Dyson and Kenzi entered the kitchen they both stopped talking and just stared at them, slight smiles appearing on their faces.

"Morning." Bo said looking at them both. Kenzi frowned and shook her head to Bo.

"I'll walk you down." Kenzi said. Dyson nodded and raised his hand to both Bo and Lauren before they walked out the door and down to Dyson's car.

"You drove here last night?" Kenzi asked with a laugh.

"Looks like it. Damn, glad I didn't get pulled over." He chuckled. He leaned back against his car and Kenzi stepped closer to him.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've gotten in trouble with the law." She said. Dyson nodded and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Alright, none of this crap, let's not be all sad." Kenzi said and looked at Dyson.

"I'm not sad, just a little apprehensive." He said with a chuckle. Kenzi shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well listen, I'm just letting you know, if you die, I'll bring you back and kill you myself." Kenzi smiled. Dyson laughed and reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her into his chest, he tucked her under his head and wrapped his arms around her back. She smiled even though her arms were still crossed.

"I'm not going to die." He said.

"You better not, because I promise I can think of a million and one ways to kill you in the most painful way possible." She said. She moved her arms and slung them around his waist.

"You wouldn't dare." He said with a small laugh.

"Try me wolf man." she said still smiling.

"Ok Kenz. I won't die, I promise." He chuckled.

"I'll remember that. Just be careful ok." She kind of struggled to get those words out, but they finally came through. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and sighed.

"I will." He said. They pulled away from one another and he got into the car and drove away. They didn't plan on saying bye to one another that would imply they wouldn't be seeing each other any time soon. Kenzi walked back up the stairs and into the house.

"So, Dyson stayed over?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he and Hale are going after Calvin this afternoon." Kenzi said bleakly. Bo and Lauren stopped what they were doing and looked up at Kenzi.

"Shit. Um, well Dyson and Hale are tough, I'm sure they will be fine." Bo smiled to Kenzi and nodded. Lauren nodded along with her and smiled reassuringly to Kenzi.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will be." Kenzi said.

"Well I better get back to the lab. I'll see you this afternoon." Lauren said to Bo as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll be there." Bo said as they shared a hug and a brief kiss.  
>"I'll see you later Kenzi." Lauren waved as she walked out the door. Kenzi nodded and waved also as she turned to go up the stairs.<p>

"He'll be fine Kenz." Bo said from the kitchen. Kenzi paused and nodded, "Yeah." She said before climbing the rest of the stairs. She knew Dyson was tough, but she also knew Calvin was stronger and bigger.

Hale and Dyson climbed from the car. They had parked nearly a mile away, the sun had already disappeared and the moon was sitting in the sky. Dyson looked up as they made their way down through the messy streets of Dark Fae territory. People passed them and gave them hate filled glares, other Dark Fae wondering what the Light were doing here. They walked into the large old condemned church where Calvin had been seen last, as they climbed the stairs Dyson could feel the stares at their back, he knew the other Dark would defend their own, even though The Morrigan had given her full permission for Calvin to be taken into Light custody. They reached the top floor and immediately spotted Calvin; he was sitting casually in a large red chair, two girls wrapped around him. It seemed as if he had made the old church into his own personal castle. He looked up and saw the two detectives as a small smile spread across his face.

"Hello gentlemen, welcome to my humble abode. How may I help you?" he asked shooing away the girls. They hopped off him and walked around behind the detectives. Dyson glanced over his shoulder and noticed all the Dark Fae that lived in the church had gathered at the entrance. They wouldn't step in if they were smart, but he knew a few of them where not what you would call brilliant.

"You know why we're here Calvin." Hale said slowly. Calvin shook his head and stood up buttoning the jacket of the suit he was wearing.

"Well then, I guess you two would like me to accompany you to see The Ash?" he asked as he began to walk forward. Dyson growled low in his throat, a warning. Calvin stopped and looked up at Dyson.

"How many times are we going to run into each other Dyson?" he asked as the smile on his face turned into a full blown grin.

"As many times as it takes." Dyson replied. Calvin crossed his arms and walked back and forth quickly.

"Alright, let's go gentlemen." He stuck out his wrists and smiled again. Dyson and Hale shared a look of apprehension but Hale stepped forward and placed his handcuffs on Calvin's wrists. They led him out of the church and down the street to their vehicle. Calvin was a sneaky bastard that was for sure. Dyson kept his eyes on Calvin as he placed him in the back of their car.

"Something is up." Hale said as he opened the door and slid in. Dyson walked around the vehicle and opened up his door.

"Maybe so." He said. Suddenly, everything in his core went cold, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. His head turned quickly and his eyes shot around the area, his eyes flashed amber as he sniffed the air.

"D, what's up?" Hale asked from the car. Dyson shook his head and looked down, but before he could open his mouth four shots rang out, all hitting their mark. Pain sliced through Dyson's body as he fell to the ground.

"D!" Hale yelled as he ripped from the car jerking his gun up and looking around. Laughs echoed from the car as Hale made his way to his partner.

"D! Dyson!" Hale yelled placing his fingers over his partner's throat. His pulse was weak and getting slower.

"See you soon detective." Hale's head jerked up and he saw Calvin running to a nearby car.

"Shit!" he slammed his fists on the ground and grabbed Dyson's coat, dragging him into the car. He got in and slammed down the gas as he kept looking over at his partner. He was hit, four times. Hale took a quick check, right shoulder, right thigh, right side, and right arm. His right side had been facing the street when the shots had rang out. Hale grabbed his phone and dialed Lauren.

"Hale, everything ok?" Lauren asked quickly. She knew where they were going, and she knew something might happen.

"Dyson's been shot, four times. All in the right side, shoulder, side, thigh, and arm. I'm bringing him there. Be ready Doc." Hale said quickly.

"Wait, are you hit?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." He said.

"Why just Dyson? I mean not that I wanted you to get shot." She said.

"He was out of the car, but it seemed like they waited until he was the only one out of the car. I think they were trying to kill him." Hale said quickly as he turned the corner getting closer to the lab.

"We'll figure it out when you get here, just hurry up." Lauren said, she hung up the phone and Hale reached his hand over pressing it to Dyson's throat again. Very weak. Hale cussed under his breath. Dyson's blood was flowing freely onto the car's seats. Hale knew something was wrong Dyson was a wolf; he shouldn't be bleeding like this. Hale swerved into The Ash's compound and flew around to the lab entrance. Lauren was waiting there with a gurney and two male nurses. Bo stood close by, Hale should have known she would be here with Lauren. Hale cut off the car and jumped out as the nurses pulled Dyson from the car. Lauren barked instructions at them as they rushed him into the lab. Bo hung back with Hale as they stripped his clothes away and Lauren examined the holes quickly. Her fingers dabbed the blood that was flowing as she scanned it with her eyes quickly.

"Get these bullets out of him now!" she yelled turning to Hale.

"The answer to your question is yes, they were trying to kill him, those are silver bullets." She said as she rushed behind the nurses into an open room.

"You two stay out here, I promise we'll do everything we can Hale." She said closing the door in his face. Hale nodded and stepped back. Worry for his partner was taking over him. Why would Calvin want Dyson dead? Yeah they had some issues with one another but when a Dark Fae attempted to murder a Light Fae, or vice versa, there was something serious behind it, because it was a major offense. Bo's hand fell to his shoulder.

"He'll be ok Hale, he's tough as nails." she said as she pulled out her phone.

"I need to call Kenzi." She said dialing the girl's number. As she lifted the phone to her ear, the door was shoved open and one of the nurses ran out grabbing up the defibrillator, Hale's heart jumped to his throat as he heard Lauren yell.

"He's flat lining!"


	3. Uncomfortable

**Chapter 3**

Kenzi was shopping or liberating some items when her phone went off. She hoped and prayed it was Dyson. She hadn't heard from him all afternoon except for her sending him one be careful text and him responding with and ok. Since that, nothing. It was almost nine o'clock, she knew Dyson and Hale probably had not gotten off work till six or seven; it would take them an hour to get to where Calvin was because they would probably stop and see Trick first. Kenzi pulled out her phone and looked at the Caller ID, she sighed, it was Bo.

"Hello?" she said lifting the phone to her ear.

"Kenz, you need to come to the lab, now." She said quickly. Kenzi frowned and then her stomach knotted up, Dyson.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"He got shot Kenz, silver." Bo said almost in a whisper. Kenzi felt like she had to throw up.

"Is he alive?" Kenzi said, trying to hold back all the emotions flowing to the surface.

"Grab a taxi Kenzi, come on. We'll talk here." Bo said. Kenzi felt tears fall down her face and she quickly swatted them away.

"Is he alive Bo, damn it, answer me, please." Kenzi said, her voice cracked and she immediately regretted it.

"Kenz, don't cry, he's going to be fine, yes he's alive, not awake yet, but alive." Bo said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Kenzi hung up and threw her hand up in the air whistling loudly. A cab pulled up and Kenzi hopped in giving them the address. She knew he was going to get hurt, she just knew it.

She tossed money at the cab driver and jumped from the seat. She rushed to the large gate that shielded the whole compound and pressed the button for the lab.

"Yes?" came the voice of a girl.

"It's Kenzi." She nearly screamed into the microphone. The gate buzzed and opened slowly. As soon as the gate spread wide enough Kenzi slipped right through and took off running, her large heels clicking on the pavement the surrounded the compound. She ran around the side and straight into the lab. Bo and Hale jumped up when she rushed in, she'd obviously scared them.

"Kenzi." Bo smiled softly and pulled her into a hug. Kenzi hugged her back and tried to catch her breath.

"What happened Hale?" Kenzi asked as soon as Bo released her. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his thighs.

"They tricked us. Calvin let us take him to the car like he was going to go with us and then as soon as I got in the car and Dyson got to his door, he acted like he smelled something, or knew someone was there. He turned to say something to me and they shot him, four times." Hale said. Kenzi felt herself become sick again, four times. Shit. She looked to the door where she knew he was.

"How long?" she asked dropping the bag she was carrying.

"About an hour. He flat lined twice." Hale said sitting back down. Kenzi frowned and began to walk back and forth. She wanted to be able to breathe, wanted to take a deep breath, but she couldn't, she was too worried to breathe. Her breath caught in her throat as the door opened and nurses filed out, Lauren was last, coming out and closing the door behind her. She stepped up to all three of them as they stood around her. Kenzi could not take her eyes off the blood, the blood on the nurses the blood on Lauren, so much blood.

"We've got him stabilized, but he's lost a lot of blood. He'll need a transfusion, we don't keep blood here, there's never any need for it because we don't have cases like this. Dyson has type A- blood. We're going to test some of the nurses for their blood type, see what we can do." Lauren said quickly. Then Kenzi looked at Lauren and shook her head.

"I have O- blood. I can do it." She said. Lauren nodded to Kenzi.

"Wonderful, come on let's get you hooked up." She took Kenzi's hand and led her behind a curtain. Kenzi would do nearly anything to help Dyson that included giving away her blood.

Nearly twenty minutes later Kenzi sat still sipping her juice. She'd only been able to donate a pint of blood. She wanted to do two pints, but two pints would have been bad for a normal sized person, Kenzi was too small, she was almost too small to do one pint.

"Can I see him now?" Kenzi asked as Lauren wrapped her arm with gauze. Lauren nodded quickly.

"Yes of course." She smiled. She helped Kenzi stand and stayed close to her as she led her into Dyson's room. When they entered the room Kenzi felt her skin grow cold. Dyson was lying in the bed, propped up slightly. Large white wraps ran around his waist as well as up and over his shoulder and around his arm.

"Dyson." Kenzi whispered, her breath catching in her throat again. Lauren left her alone, closing the door behind her. Kenzi walked over to the bed and dropped down in the chair. She didn't touch him, just stared at everything. She looked over at the machines that were hooked up to him. She didn't know what any of the number meant. She looked down at his hands; one had an IV in it with a fluid drip. His uninjured arm was turned over and there was a needle in the crook of his arm, letting her blood flow into him. She let her hand slide across the bed and sit on top of his. She smiled and began to rub small circles across his hand.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone." She said holding her eyes on his face. She shook her head.

"They should have sent someone else after him." Kenzi said sliding her hands around his free hand. There was a knock at the door and Kenzi pulled her hands away.

"Come in." she called. The door swung open and Lauren, Bo, and Hale came inside. Hale came over to the other side of Dyson and look over at Kenzi.

"D, my man, we should have jumped our asses in that car and gotten out of there." Hale frowned. Kenzi smiled at Hale and shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself Hale. He's going to be ok." Kenzi said. Hale nodded.

"I'm going to go to his place, grab him some new clothes and stuff." Hale said.

"We'll call you if he wakes up before you get back." Lauren said. Hale nodded and walked out the door. Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist and they left the room as well, closing the door behind them. Kenzi felt her eyes staring to close but she wasn't going to leave Dyson. She took his hand in hers again and stretched her other arm out across his legs, laying her head down on his uninjured thigh. She kept her eyes on him as long as her eyes would allow, and then she finally closed them.

Dyson felt like total shit. Pain was flowing freely through his body and he felt like death warmed over. He forced his eyes open and he looked around the room he was in. It looked like a hospital room. He looked toward the door and nearly jumped when he noticed someone lying on his lower body. He opened his eyes wider and blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. It was Kenzi; she was hugged around his legs, one of her small hands folded into his hand. He tried to move but couldn't, pain raged through him and he wanted to openly groan but he held it back. He felt restricted in the small room. The wolf in him begged to be let loose, wanted desperately to go hide under a tree and lick its wounds until it healed. He lifted his head slightly, and at that movement Kenzi's head jerked up and her eyes darted around the room. Dyson watched her closely as her body took an aggressive pose over his legs and her eyes watched the door intently. She was protecting him, protecting him, the wolf, the big tough guy that was supposed to protect her.

"Easy tiger." He said with a smile. He realized how hoarse his voice was and he swallowed hard as her eyes flew up to his.

"Dyson." She said standing up from the chair and coming close to his face her hand still holding his. He smirked at her as a frown covered her gorgeous face.

"I told you not to get killed you ass hole." She said sitting back down in the chair.

"I'm not dead." He smiled at her.

"Well you almost did, so that still counts. As soon as you heal all up I'm going to shoot you myself." Kenzi chuckled.

"As long as you don't hit an organ." He said with a laugh. Kenzi smiled and held up a finger, she walked to the door and opened it.

"He's awake." She called out. Hale, Lauren, and Bo shuffled into the room and Lauren immediately came over to him to check his vitals. He wanted to pull away, tried to pull away, but she held fast to him. He need to get out of here before someone in this place killed him. Wolves hardly trusted anyone to their care but those in their pack, and Dyson didn't have a pack anymore. All he had was close friends, and Lauren wasn't considered close.

"Everything is looking good." Lauren said as she continued to look over his vitals and his injuries.

"Yeah, thanks for patching me up." He said to her. Kenzi rolled her eyes and Lauren nodded.

"You might want to consider thanking Kenzi. Had she not given you some of her blood you might not be in very good shape right about now." Lauren said finishing checking him and backing away. Dyson looked over to Kenzi and then noticed the bandage wrapped around her arm. He frowned slightly, she'd hurt herself to help him.

"You didn't have to do that." he said nodding to her. Kenzi nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually I did, unless I wanted you to die, then I would have had to bring you back and kill you myself." She said with a smile. He chuckled and watched Kenzi as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"D, I'm glad you're ok." Hale said stepping up to him. Dyson nodded to Hale.

"I'm glad I'm ok too. Probably wouldn't be if not for you getting my ass outta there. Thanks man." Dyson said to his friend. Hale nodded and stood back. Bo didn't say much, just watched and smiled every so often.

"Are you hungry, would you like some food?" Lauren asked. Dyson frowned, the thought of food made him sick to his stomach. He was in a great deal of pain, but he wasn't about to ask for any medicine, showing weakness was something he was not capable of.

Kenzi watched Dyson moving uncomfortably after Bo, Lauren, and Hale had gone. Hale needed sleep, as did Lauren and Bo. So they left Dyson under the watchful eye of Kenzi and two nurses.

"You ok?" Kenzi asked crossing her legs.

"Sitting up." He said through gritted teeth. He pushed his arms into the bed and tried to lift himself, but Kenzi jumped up and put her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Would you please be still, that is what the bed controls are for." She said pressing one of the buttons and holding it down as the bed began to move upward, lifting his head and upper body into a sitting position. He made small faces but pushed them away when Kenzi looked at him.

"Better?" she asked once he was upright. He nodded and looked over her.

"Much, thanks." He said. Kenzi nodded and sat back down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she dropped her gaze and picked at a stray string on her pants.

"Great." He said with a chuckle.

"Kenzi, go home. Get some sleep." Dyson said looking at her. Kenzi looked up and smirked, she was so tired, it was daylight again, she'd had maybe four hours of sleep, but she wasn't really concerned with sleep, just concerned with Dyson.

"I'm good here." She said.

"Kenzi, I'm going to be fine. I'll be up and out of this bed tomorrow." He said. Kenzi shook her head and crossed her arms again.

"Dyson shut up." She said shaking her head. She was frustrated with him. Mostly because he was trying so hard to make her leave. He knew she had feelings for him, so why did he insist on being such a dick all the time to her? He smiled at her and nodded.

"Fine, stay, but at least get some sleep." He said.

"Good idea." She smiled. She kicked her feet up on the bed and leaned back closing her eyes.

"And don't stare at me wolf man." She smiled. Dyson chuckled and watched her for a few minutes before looking away. As soon as she fell asleep, he was going to get the hell out of this place.


	4. I'll Find You

**So I changed the background on my computer screen to a picture of the lovely Kris Holden Reid AKA Mr. Wolf Man himself. The picture is from Season 1 episode 12 where Dyson is in the bath tub, oh yes, very nice. So it has become my inspiration, everytime I don't want to write, I look at the picture and I am happy again haha! Anywho, here is chapter 4, thank you all so much for the reviews, I love you all very much for faithfully reading these stories. Happy Reading!**

**#Italics is a memory#**

**Chapter 4**

Dyson sat up in the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and gritting his teeth against the pain. He grabbed the IV in his hand and slid it out dropping it to the floor. The doctor had already removed the larger needle in his arm. Good thing because it would have come right out to. He grabbed the railing on the side of the bed and pulled himself up, very slowly. It probably wasn't a great idea to be doing this, at all, but he needed to get out of here. He and Kenzi had the whole hospital thing in common, the places freaked them out. He used his free hand to press against his side where most of his pain was coming from as he slowly moved across the room, being extremely careful not to wake Kenzi. She would murder him. He turned the door knob and looked out; the two nurses were standing around fooling with computers and stuff. Dyson knew he wouldn't get past them in this state. His hands were shaky and he wanted to shoot himself in the foot for being that weak, but instead he put his back against the wall and stripped off the white bandages. He looked down at the injuries sewed together and dark purple and he shook his head. He growled low in his throat as he got ready to change. This was going to hurt like a bitch and he might rip out some stitches in the process, but he couldn't stay here anymore. He shook his head and growled again shoving the change out of his core and through his entire body. The wolf seemed to whine at the thought of coming out, obviously not wanting to suffer further. Dyson didn't care, he pushed harder on the change and a growl ripped from his chest as he took his natural form.

Kenzi's eyes shot open at the sound of a vicious growl. She leapt up from the chair stumbling and falling over herself as she tried desperately to gain her footing. She spotted the source of the growl.

"Dyson!" she screamed at the wolf standing next to the door. She looked to the floor where the bandages where laying and she ground her teeth. Dumbass, what the hell was wrong with him? Kenzi pointed to the bed.

"Get your furry ass back in that bed right now!" she yelled. The wolf bared its teeth and growled as it shoved the door open with its nose. Kenzi stepped back and frowned, that hurt. Dyson had growled at her.

"Dyson." She said softly holding up her hands. She saw blood running down the wolf's leg and dripping onto the floor beneath him.

"Dyson you're hurt, please, just let us take care of you." Kenzi begged. The nurses had stopped what they were doing and they were staring, mouths agape at the wolf standing before them. The wolf looked at her and she could have sworn she heard a soft whine and then the wolf took off, running fast through the door.

"Dyson!" Kenzi screamed and ran behind him, no match for his speed, even with the obvious limp he carried. She followed him around the side of the house and toward the gate, waving her hands.

"Dyson stop!" she yelled as her heart pounded in her chest. She cursed the gate for having motion sensors on that side as it slowly opened. The wolf sped through it and crossed the road heading straight into the wooded area across the street from the compound.

"Dyson please!" Kenzi begged as she flew out the gate and across the road. She got to the edge of the woods and stopped, skidding to a halt. She knew he was gone, there was no way she would catch him.

"Shit!" she screamed.

"God damn it Dyson!" she yelled into the woods.

"You're so damn hard headed!" she continued to yell into the woods, knowing he was long gone. Tears sprang to her eyes and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Dyson had growled at her, maybe it was the fact that he was injured and bleeding again, or maybe she was hurt because he had run from her, instead of letting her help him. She understood not wanting to be in a hospital, she hated them too, but he had run from her. Not just the hospital, her too. She turned on her heel and walked back across the road.

"Don't come running back to my bed next time you feel lonely! Stupid wolf." Kenzi screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. She shoved them away angrily and stomped back to the lab, jerking out her phone and dialing Bo.

It killed Dyson to stand in the woods and watch Kenzi cry and yell after him. He truly was an idiot, this he knew, but staying there was so much more than he could do. He knew though that he was running from more than the lab. He was running from Kenzi too, all those feelings and emotions. He'd growled at her, what the hell was wrong with him. He knew his wolf acted more on instinct than he was able to control, and she had yelled, the wolf took it as a threat and growled. He'd scared her, what a shitty move. He leaned his head down and licked the wound on his front leg, tasting his own blood. He was right; he'd ripped the stitches from his arm and side. He sat back on his haunches and licked the wound his side gently, letting out soft whines as he did. Once he was finished he turned and ran deeper into the woods. He'd stay out for a few days and then head back in when his wounds were closing up on their own. He hopped over a large fallen tree and trotted away.

"He is such a dick!" Kenzi growled and ground her teeth together. Bo, Lauren, and Hale had shown up minutes after Dyson had made a run for it. The nurses were cleaning the room as they all sat out in the lobby type area talking. Hale chuckled and nodded to Kenzi.

"That he is. Sometimes, not all the time though." Hale corrected her. Kenzi sighed and tossed her hands in the air and slumped back in her chair.

"I'm sorry guys; I should have like tackled him or something." Kenzi said leaning forward and dropping her hands in her palms.

"Naw, Kenzi don't pretend you could stop him." Hale said and chuckled. He was right though, even if Kenzi had grabbed him or tackled him, he probably would have found his way out of it and ran off. She nodded and looked up to Lauren.

"What do you think is going to happen to him?" Kenzi asked. Lauren sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly Kenzi I don't know. He's a wolf, it's what they do, they run off and lick their wounds alone. He can only fight his nature to an extent before he gives into it. Even if Dyson knows it's a stupid move, the wolf inside him wants it badly and usually the Fae side wins. His wounds are bad, he's been here for only a day and last I checked he still needed at least 3 days of bed rest before I would even consider letting him walk. And judging by that," she pointed to the blood on the floor by the door, "He ripped out some of his stitches." She said looking to Kenzi.

"So what do we do now?" Bo asked looking to Lauren.

"If I can get close enough to him I can siren his ass back to the lab." Hale said. Kenzi shook her head that would never happen.

"Dyson knows your scent, and he knows what you would do. He'd smell you before you even got close and he'd be gone." Kenzi said. Lauren nodded with the words.

"She's right." Bo said.

"Do we just wait for him to come back then?" Hale asked shrugging.

"I don't know Hale, and I'm trying to be completely honest with you all. Dyson's wounds aren't something to be played with, and he could very well die out there." Lauren said frowning and crossing her arms. Kenzi's heart sank to her stomach; the thought of Dyson dying alone in the woods was a lot to grasp.

"Where would he even go, if we wanted to look for him, where would he be?" Bo asked shrugging her shoulders and looking to Hale. Then Kenzi remembered something.

"_This is my favorite place, out of all this crap, this place is the best." Dyson said taking Kenzi's arm and helping her over the log as they approached the small lake. It was smack dab in the middle of the woods surrounded by huge flowing trees and beautiful flowers. _

"_Wow, it's amazing." Kenzi said to him as he led her to the edge. _

"_And the best part is the water. It's always cool. Even in the heat of summer." He smiled and kicked his boots off, rolling up his pants slightly he stepped into the edge of the water. Kenzi chuckled and took off her shoes and stepped in next to him. _

"_Very nice." She smiled. They stared at each other a long while and then Kenzi turned her face away, fearing that if she stared any long, she would kiss him. _

"_Just friends." She said with a soft smile. _

"_Just friends." He repeated._

"I know where he is going." She said nearly falling from the chair. They all looked at her quickly.

"There's this lake, like right in the middle of those woods, he says it's his favorite spot, if I were a wolf and I was going to go lick myself I'd defiantly go somewhere I liked." Kenzi said.

"I've never even heard of a lake in those woods." Hale said frowning. Probably because Dyson doesn't cuddle with you, Kenzi wanted to say but she held her tongue.

"Well I have, load me up with supplies Doc; I'm going to get wolf man." Kenzi said standing up. They all looked at her wide eyed.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Bo said frowning.

"And why not?" Kenzi asked planting her hands on her hips.

"Well first of all, heels aren't wood friendly." Hale said pointing to her large shoes.

"I have a pair of sneakers, for your information. Plus, I'm the only one who knows how to get there, not to mention, I'm the only human besides the doctor. And no offense but you and Dyson aren't exactly on best friend terms Doc. He knows Bo will try to succubus him and he knows Hale will try to siren him. He'll run before any of you get close to him. I'm a human; he knows I can't do anything to him. Just let me go, if we want to get him back here without a body bag, then I'm the best chance we have." Kenzi said. She fought the urge to stomp her foot as she finished speaking. Bo looked to Lauren and then to Hale, they looked from one to the other wearily and then Bo nodded.

"Alright, fine. How far is the lake?" Bo asked.

"Pretty far in there, I'm not one for walking, but Dyson convinced me and it took us half the day to get there and by the time we got back to his vehicle it was dark, but I also walked really slow and complained a lot, so I figure if I'm not doing so much of that then if I leave now I could get to him by dark." Kenzi said. Bo frowned, not liking the idea of Kenzi by herself in the woods at night, dangerous indeed. But she knew Dyson was out there, and if he heard Kenzi scream, injuries or not, he'd be at the throat of the attacker in less than 5 minutes.

"Alright, come one Kenzi, I'll get some stuff together for you just in case he's bad off. Also, do you think you can carry a sleeping bag? I don't know if you can find your way out of there at night. Dyson might help in his wolf, but human form he won't be much help considering you might have to help him walk." Lauren said. Kenzi nodded to her, "Yeah, I can." She said.

"And just take those clothes of his that I brought. He'll need them." Hale said. Kenzi nodded as she followed Lauren into the lab to get the things. She didn't regret her decision to go after Dyson. Because when she found him, she was going to beat his ass.


	5. I Can Help You

**OK guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming lovely peoples! Also warning! This chapter contains mature content so if you're a prude, please don't read. HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 5**

Kenzi walked or more stumbled through the woods. She was going to kill him when she found him, stab him in his bullet holes until he cried. She ground her teeth and jumped over a small hole.

"Stupid wolf." She mumbled under her breath. "I sure hope you don't get eaten by a bear." She said sarcastically.

"I really dislike you right now Dyson. I hope you can hear me to. I'm going to smother you with my sleeping bag." She growled and trucked on. She had decided on a long sleeved shirt with a tank top underneath, light blue jeans, and her tennis shoes. She would have just worn a tank and shorts, but she didn't like bugs, and she didn't feel like getting all scratched up in the process of finding that stupid wolf. She heard a creak and she swung her head around, looking behind her.

"Just a rabbit, just a rabbit." She said to herself as she continued walking. She heard the noise again and she freaked, taking off running through the woods, crashing around and making a hell of a lot of noise.

"Just a rabbit!" she yelled to herself, she looked behind her while running, big mistake. Her foot hit a hole and she flew forward landing face first in a thorn bush. She didn't care, she leapt up from the bush, ripping the thorns from her skin and face and running in the other direction. She didn't stop till she was out of breath, figuring she'd gotten far away from that rabbit. She fell backward onto her butt and she could feel the blood trickling over her skin. She looked down at her pants and saw the small dots of blood appearing up and down her legs. Her shirt was beginning to sport the same spots of blood. Kenzi sighed and lifted her hands to her face pressing her hands against it; she pulled them away and saw the lines of blood on her hands. She had obviously cut herself up something bad. She ground her teeth as she also noticed the slight pain in her ankle from hitting that hole.

"Now I'm seriously going to kill you Dyson." She said pulling herself up. She favored her ankle slightly but kept going on. The sooner she got to him and kicked his ass, the better.

The wolf limped up to the lake and walked right into it. The water washing around his wounds. The wolf whined as he turned and walked back up the bank lying down under a large tree, he leaned his head down and began to lick the wounds that covered his body. He was in a great deal of pain and growing weaker and weaker by the day. He would stay here until daylight, and then move on. The wolf closed its eyes and let out a soft whine as he shifted getting as comfortable as he could.

As the light in the sky darkened Kenzi knew she was getting close. Her anger had faded slightly the more she walked. However, that didn't mean she wasn't still going to kick his ass, just probably not as hard as she would have. The sky went completely dark and Kenzi pulled out the flashlight in her bag. She shone it around in front of her and smiled when she smelled the water. It had a very distinct smell and she was extremely happy when she came up on the same log she had climbed over with Dyson. She climbed over the log and found herself at the lake, but before she could shine the light around a low vicious growl echoed around her. She froze; she truthfully could not tell if it was Dyson or something else. She shined the light around quickly.

"Dyson, it's me, Kenzi." She whispered. Kenzi stepped forward and the growl grew in size, rumbling through the small opening. She turned the flashlight and shone it around, finally it landed on the source of the growl. Dyson was laid against a tree, his head up in the air, his teeth bared.

"Dyson, hey, it's Kenzi. Remember me?" Kenzi took a few steps closer to him and was given another loud growl.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." She tucked the light under her arm and held up her hands. She stepped closer to him, and he growled and snapped his teeth. She was awfully close to him, and she didn't plan on stepping back. She dropped to her knees in front of him and turned her hands over opening her palms to the wolf in front of her.

"Come on Dyson, it's me. I'm your friend." Kenzi said softly and stretched her hands out. The wolf didn't growl, just continued to bare its fangs. She put her hands closer to his face, trying to allow him to catch her scent.

"Yeah, remember me." she said. The wolf dipped its head down and sniffed her open palm, then to Kenzi's relief his tongue slid out and he licked her hand.

"Hello to you to wolf man." She smiled and scooted closer to him. She reached her hands out and ran her fingers over his soft coat, being careful not to get around the wounds.

"Can I look at you?" she asked letting one of her hands come up and stroke his large ears. He appeared to stretch his legs out, and his head lay down to the ground.

"Ok, alright." She said as she put her bag on the ground and leaned forward with the light back in her hand. She shinned it over to the one on his upper leg, it was fine, stitches still intact. She checked the one on his shoulder, fine also. But the one on his front leg and the one on his side, where open and bleeding.

"Dyson. You're bleeding again." She said.

"And that's my blood you're bleeding out." She said with a smile. She dug around in the bag and pulled out the big gauze pads.

"Can you please change back wolf man. I need you to be human right now." She said looking down at the wolf's face. It whined softly and Kenzi knew it was in pain.

"I know it hurts, but I promise I'll make it better. Dyson I need you to let me help you. Stop being so damn stubborn." Kenzi said putting her hand on his head and rubbing his ears. The wolf moved under her hands and eased up, into a sitting position.

"That's it, come on, get up." She put her hands under his stomach and helped him up on all fours. Kenzi watched in amazement as the wolf shook and growled. His body moved in strange ways and right there in front of her, he changed back to the Dyson she knew. Dyson fell to his side and rolled over onto his back groaning. Kenzi scooted closer to him.

"There you are." She smiled and placed her hands on his face rubbing his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I should have known." He said to her with a smile.

"Yeah you should have you dick." Kenzi said and resisted the urge to slap his chest. She would get him later. He chuckled and groaned slightly.

"Dumb move right?' he said closing his eyes again.

"Major dumb move." She smiled and looked at the bleeding wounds; she lifted the gauze pads and pressed them against the open wounds. Dyson ground his teeth and let out a small hissing sound.

"Hold this one." She said nodding to the one on his arm. He pulled his other arm over and pushed his hand against it as Kenzi moved hers. She dug around in the bag and got out the stitching supplies the doctor had given her. She laid them on top of the bag and then grabbed the alcohol. She opened the top and gave Dyson a sympathetic look.

"This is going to hurt." She said. He nodded and she moved the gauze pads away.

"Here" She took his hand and placed it on her thigh, "squeeze if you need to." She smiled. He nodded and she opened the alcohol. She tipped the bottle up and poured some on each wound, even the ones that had been sewed up, just in case any dirt had slipped in. His hand gripped her thigh gently as he kept his eyes squeezed shut but didn't make a sound. She worked quickly and pulled out a cloth, she wiped at all the wounds gently, cleaning them of any foreign materials. Then she covered the sewn up ones with gauze and tape, like they had been before he decided to wolf out and run off. She lifted the needle and turned back to Dyson.

"Alright D." she said. He placed his hand back on her thigh and she nodded. She leaned down over the one on his side and slid the needle through his skin. This time he made noises, grunting and hissing as she re sewed both wounds. When she was done she cleaned the wounds again and covered them as well.

"I'm done." She said moving back and putting up all the materials.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"You are an idiot." She said smacking him in the chest. He feigned hurt and smirked.

"Yeah, it's just, I felt confined." He said moving around slightly still on his back.

"Lauren mentioned something about your nature, being able to fight it to a certain extent." Kenzi said. She moved from her knees and sat down on her butt.

"It's true I guess. It gets hard to fight off the wolf side sometimes. When he wants something he wants it." Dyson said placing his hand over his side and clenching his teeth.

"Does it hurt bad?" she asked watching him.

"No, just stings every once in a while." He said.

"Why do you refer to the wolf as a separate person?" Kenzi blurted out. It was something that had bothered her for a while now. When Dyson talked about his wolf he always referred to him as a separate person or thing, as did everyone else. He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"I don't know really, I mean we are one in the same, the wolf and I. But when I change my whole mentality changes. Like me growling at you, I'm sorry about that. It's just when a wolf feels threatened it growls to put fear in its attacker. So I guess we're different in the way that he acts more on instinct, basic needs." He said turning his head to her and really looking at her for the first time that night.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" he asked using his good arm to push himself up. He grunted and held his side as he sat up. She reached up and touched her face where the cuts were. Dyson looked down at her arms and legs seeing all the small dots of blood.

"I uh, got tangled up in a thorn bush." She said with a chuckle.

"Can't take you anywhere." He said reaching in the bag and pulling out the alcohol and a cloth. He dabbed the alcohol onto the cloth and scooted closer to Kenzi. She smirked as he took her chin in his palm and wiped gently at the cuts on her cheeks, chin, and forehead.

"Ow." She said with a smile.

"Baby." He whispered. She laughed and slapped his uninjured arm.

"I walked all the way here to make sure you were still alive you asshole. I think some repayment is in order." She said with a laugh. He put the rag down and smiled at her as he dropped her chin.

"And what would you like?" he asked with a smile. She dropped her gaze down his body her mind flying off in several directions. He was already naked, that little fact had averted her mind for the past few minutes.

"I don't know. What would you be willing to pay?" she asked with a smile. He smirked and his hand stretched out landing on her thigh.

"Works for me." Kenzi smiled. She would like so much to have sex with him, so so much. But every single time they even got close they ended up stopping. They loved the relationship they had. They were friends, and when they were lonely and needed someone to cuddle with, they were there for each other. If they wanted to make out with each other, it was cool, but as far as having sex went, it was always a no. They were both afraid to lose what they had with each other. Kenzi stretched her arm out and let her fingers land on that spot right above his hip, her fingernails scratching gently. His eyes closed and his head fell back just a little.

"Kenzi." Be breathed her name in a slow sexual manner.

"Mhm." She replied propping herself up on her knees. His head came up and he opened his eyes, his hands reached up and he gripped her hips. She put her hands around his neck and slid in between his open thighs. His head dropped to her neck and he nipped her gently. His beard rubbing against her, just long enough to be soft. Kenzi let her head fall backwards as his mouth traveled down her neck and across her collar bone, sucking and biting her gently.

"Dyson." She said his name softly. She was scared she would hurt him further if she hopped on for a ride right now. His lips came back up and he captured her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth and stroking her gently. One of his hands came up in between them and lifted at her shirt slightly; his warm rough hand snaked under her shirt and captured one of her breasts. He squeezed gently and Kenzi moaned into his mouth. Kenzi moved slowly and laid herself down beside him, he moved back with her until they were lying together in the dirt. She turned on her side and slid her hand down in between their bodies she trailed her fingertips down over his hip and let her fingers gently light on the head of his dick. It twitched and began to grow as she wrapped her fingers around it. It was his turn to moan into her as his hips jerked, making his length slide against her palm.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." Kenzi said when she finally broke away from his lips.

"I'll be fine." He said with a smile.

"No, you could rip out those new stitches." She said as she began to move her hand up and down. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"How?' he asked quietly. Kenzi chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

"I could think of a few ways." She said. She moved her hand faster as he grew harder and thicker against her. He shook his head gently, his eyes still closed.

"I'll be fine." He said.

"Just shut up Dyson." She pressed her free hand to his chest and pushed him to his back. He smiled at her and shook his head as she moved over him; sliding back in between his thighs she placed her hands on the sides of his body, laying her lips on his chest.

"Kenzi. Stop." He whispered the words as Kenzi's lips traced down his chest and across his abdomen.

"Say it like you mean it Dyson." She said dropping her lips to his stomach and nipping above his hip.

"I wish I could." He said slowly. Kenzi's slid down and slid her tongue out, licking the full length of him and then taking him into her mouth. He groaned and jerked his hips, going deeper into her mouth. Kenzi placed her hands on the ground beneath her and looked upward. His head was leaned up and he was watching her intently. His eyes filled with lust and passion. She smiled and picked up the pace, her head bobbing up and down, her tongue swirling licking, her mouth squeezing tight and sucking hard. His head fell back and his eyes closed, his fingers found her head and his hands knotted in her hair as he gripped her tight.

"Kenzi." He moaned her name as his hips surged upward again. She lifted her hands and cupped his balls in her hand massaging them gently. He sucked air into his mouth in between his teeth creating a hissing sound.

"I'm close Kenzi." He said. Kenzi smiled, happy that he knew proper etiquette. It was always considered right to tell the girl sucking you off of guy eating you out when you were going to, for lack of better words, blow your load. Just in case they took offense to it. She squeezed her lips together harder and sucked deep and hard. Her fingers massaged over his balls and he groaned and surged upward filling her mouth. She swallowed it down quickly and licked over him cleaning him off. She removed her mouth and his hand pulled away. She smiled as she crawled up and over him, sliding down next to his body on his left side, staying away from all his wounds.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the thanking?" he said sliding his arm under her side and pulling her close to him. She smiled and slid her hand up and over his stomach letting it rest on his chest.

"Yeah well let's just say you owe me one." She said. She would have liked to have him touch her, but she was afraid he might pull some of his stitches out and then it'd be her fault. He chuckled and stroked her hip.

"Head back early right?" Kenzi asked curling up next to him and laying her head on his chest. He smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess I'll come back with you." Kenzi laughed and popped him on his good shoulder. He made a face and laughed.

"I'll drag your furry ass back by your tail." She said as he continued to laugh.

"Ok, ok, but I'm not going back to the lab. I'll go home." he said slipping his hand under the back of her shirt and rubbing her back.

"Oh no, if you think I'm going to let you go to your house so you can wolf out and take off again, you are crazy. You can come to the clubhouse. I'll give you my bed and I'll help you get back on your feet." She said. She knew he wouldn't like the idea of her taking care of him and treating him like a baby, but she'd be damned if he was going to run off and die somewhere.

"Kenzi, I won't run off again. I'll be fine." He said as her fingers began to trace around the small hairs that spotted his chest.

"Yeah right. Get over it Dyson. You are coming to the house, and I'm going to heal your wounds with my magic hands." She said with a laugh.

"Well I don't know much about your hands, but your mouth, now that's magic." He said and the he laughed loudly. Kenzi's mouth fell open and she laughed.

"Dyson!" she said smacking his shoulder again.

"What? It's true!" he defended himself and laughed some more. She wasn't mad at him; she was just messing with him.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said trying to hide a smile.

"I'll neuter you wolf man." She said looking up at him. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Ouch, fine fine, I'll come back to your house. But if you try and tie me to the bed I promise I'll run away." He said with a chuckle.

"Dyson, I can promise you, if I tie you to my bed, you'd want to stay for the rest of your life." She said winking at him playfully.

"I just might have to take you up on that offer some day." He chuckled.

"Don't tempt me furry." She said as he dipped his head down and kissed her gently.

"Go to sleep." He said pulling back from her. She smiled and laid her head back on his chest.

"Yes Sir." She said. He lightly pinched the top of her butt and she squeaked.

"Smartass." He said. She smiled and kept her mouth closed as she closed her eyes. She hoped things would be this way between them in the morning, because that was when Dyson usually changed.


	6. Stubborn

**Sorry it took me so long to get this update out guys, I've been super busy with college and crap, so once again sorry, but here it is. **

**Chapter 6**

Kenzi opened her eyes and groaned loudly. She was sore as hell; it probably was not the best idea to skip the sleeping bag and just lay flat on the dirt. A hand came over her face and fell over her mouth.

"So loud." Dyson mumbled. Kenzi smiled and realized she had groaned right in his ear.

"Let's get the hell outta dodge." Kenzi rolled out of his arms and sat up rubbing her back.

"It's barely even light." He mumbled tossing his good arm over his eyes. Kenzi rolled her eyes and pinched his leg.

"Kenzi, you pinch, I bite." He smiled under his arm.

"Dyson, you're used to sleeping on dirt, I'm not." She smiled and pushed herself up, grunting and mumbling curses as her body ached.

"Despite popular belief I do not sleep on the ground regularly." He said gritting his teeth and sitting upright.

"How you feeling?" Kenzi asked digging in the bag and pulling out his clothes.

"Surprisingly good for someone suffering from four gunshot wounds." He said

"Come on." Kenzi leaned down and grabbed his good arm. He shot her a look, as if he was pissed she was trying to help him, but he allowed it and she pulled him upward as he pushed up from the ground.

"Here, Hale sent these with me. Might be a good idea to put them on." She smiled and passed him the clothes. He smirked as he pulled them from her hands and slipped them on quickly.

"So they just sent you off in the woods to find me?' he asked as he buttoned his shirt. Kenzi gathered their things together and shoved them back into the bag.

"Not exactly. I told them I knew where you were going. Plus I knew you wouldn't let Hale or Bo around you because of their influencing abilities. Not to mention you don't like Lauren. So I was the only logical choice." She tossed the bag onto her arm.

"So brave." He smiled as she turned to him.

"I'm very brave. Who else came after your furry ass?" she said as they began to walk away from the small lake.

"The same girl that is scared of a spider." He said raising his eyebrows as they walked along. They were going slow, because Dyson was still limping, but he kept his pace, despite his obvious pain. Kenzi chuckled, "It depends on the size of the spider. You know that." she said.

"That I do. I need a beer." He said with a small smile. Kenzi tossed a glare back at him.

"Alcohol thins your blood, you aren't drinking anything until your wounds are nearly healed." She warned. Dyson chuckled and shook his head. Kenzi was glad they were still on friendly terms; she was happy what had happened last night had not changed their relationship.

A few hours into the walking Dyson was worn out and Kenzi was getting angry, "Stop being so damn stubborn!" Kenzi glared at Dyson. He had stopped five minutes ago and sat down on a log. His breathing was short as if he had run a marathon, and he was in obvious pain. His good hand pressed against his side, his injured arm hung loosely at his side and his leg was stretched out.

"I'm not being stubborn. I can do it." He said looking up to her. Kenzi had tried several times to help him along but he refused.

"That's called being stubborn! Saying you can do something when you clearly can't and refusing help because your pride is in the way." She ground her teeth and glared at him. Kenzi's phone went off and she smiled because she knew they were almost home free if she was back in cell range.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kenz, it's Hale. You guys almost out?" he asked.

"Oh sure, yeah we would be out by now if Dyson would stop being a stubborn ass." she said and turned to Dyson.

"Yeah, sounds like Dyson. Call me when you two get out and tell me where you are and we'll be there in less than five minutes to get you guys." He said.

"By the way, Dyson refused to go back to the lab, but I did convince him to come to the clubhouse so I could make sure he didn't run off again." Kenzi said watching Dyson intently. He had dipped his head down and was taking slow deep breaths.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll let you know." She clicked the phone off and shoved it in her pocket. Dyson was tired, she could tell, and she didn't need to yell at him anymore. She walked over to him and kneeled down in between his thighs.

"D, come on, just let me help you. I swear I won't tell anyone. I'll tell them you walked out of here all by your own. But if you don't let me help you, you're going to kill yourself trying to be the man." She smiled placing her hand gently on his good thigh. She dipped her head down and looked up into his face. He opened his eyes and looked at her, those gorgeous blue eyes trying desperately to hide everything inside him. He did a good job at it most of the time, but Kenzi had eyes like his, they hid her feelings, but every once in a blue moon, the pain and emotions would slip through. Right now, Dyson's pain was filtering through his eyes and she felt for him. He wanted to be strong, wanted to be the tough guy, but Kenzi knew better.

"Come on D. I'll give you a doggy treat." She smiled to him. He chuckled and lifted his head up.

"Alright, fine." He smirked. Kenzi sighed in relief and she stood, she slid her arm around his waist, he looped his arm over her shoulder, and she took his hand that hung over her shoulders. He was heavy, no doubt, but he didn't put all his weight on her, just some of it.

"See, it's not so bad letting someone help you out." Kenzi smiled and helped him along. He grunted every so often but mostly they walked in silence.

"We're almost there. Look I can see the road." She said pulling him along. He was getting weaker as the moments passed and she could feel it by how much weight he was beginning to put on her. She looked up and saw that his eyes were opening and closing.

"Hey, come on, just stay awake. I know you're tired, but we're almost there." She said letting go of his hand and pulling out her phone as they broke through the woods and found the road. Kenzi gathered her surroundings quickly and dialed Hale, giving him a detailed description of where they were. She hung up and stuck the phone back in her pocket.

"Do I have time to sit down?" he asked wearily, taking small breaths in between each word.

"Hale will be here in like five minutes, just hold on ok. As soon as you get in the car you can go to sleep." She said. She heard the loud revving of an engine as Hale swerved around the corner driving the large gray van they had used to abduct Bo for her test.

"Look, there he is. Your best friend." Kenzi said with a smile as Hale skidded to a stop in front of them. The back doors popped open and Bo and Lauren jumped out hurrying to Kenzi and Dyson.

"We were starting to get worried about you two." Hale said getting out of the driver's seat. Kenzi was relieved to see that they had pilled blankets on the floor of the van and a pillow. She nodded to Hale as he came up beside her and pulled Dyson off her. Dyson was gone, not sleeping, but not awake either. Kenzi and Lauren climbed into the van as Hale lifted Dyson under his arms and Bo grabbed his feet. They pushed him into the van and laid him on the blankets. Kenzi grabbed the pillow and put it under his head as Hale patted his friend's foot and went back to the front. Bo climbed in the back and pulled the doors shut as Hale drove off. Kenzi head Dyson groan and she pushed off the seat and got on the floor with him, sitting cross legged next to him.

"Hey, look, we're going to the clubhouse. Just go back to sleep." She smiled pushing some of the hair from his forehead. She could feel all the eyes in the van on the two of them as Dyson looked at her, nodded and then closed his eyes again. She didn't care if they looked, they all knew that Kenzi and Dyson liked each other anyway, why try to hide it?


	7. The Market

**Chapter 7**

Once they reached the clubhouse and they had managed to get Dyson into Kenzi's bed they all gathered around the kitchen downstairs.

"He's so stubborn, Hale I don't know how you deal with him sometimes." Kenzi smiled and shook her head.

"It takes some getting used to, but he's a wolf. They're either Alpha or Beta, and D, well he's an Alpha, they don't ask for help, and they don't usually take it when it's given." Hale said as he sipped on the water Kenzi had given him. Lauren came down the stairs and placed her bag on the couch, "Those stitches look good Kenzi. Everything looks fine; he's pretty much just exhausted. He'll need at least two more days of just rest. Of course he will not want to, but he needs it." Her voice went to a whisper as she looked to both Hale and Kenzi, "He'd never admit it but he's tired. Dyson's one of those guys that won't stop until he's dead, so please keep him in bed at least two days." She said. Kenzi nodded, she would try her best to convince him to stay in bed, but if convincing didn't work she'd just have to go back on her word and tie him to the bed.

"Also, I want to know your opinion on some physical therapy." She said turning to Hale. Kenzi glanced at the doctor as Hale raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What for Doc?" he asked quickly.

"Well I wasn't able to get any sort of x-rays on him when he was in my care, he ran off before I could get him in there. I'd like to come back tomorrow and I can feel around a bit and get him to move around and see if there might be any sort of muscle damage that would affect his ability to work those affected limbs. I'm assuming since he walked there was no serious muscle damage, but there could be minor damage that would cause a limp for the rest of his life if not seen about." She said in all seriousness. Hale nodded and bit his lip slightly.

"I don't think D is going to be too fond of any kind of physical therapy, but if there is some damage, then hitting him with the cold truth usually helps. Throw in a hot chick in a nurse's uniform rubbing all on him and I'm sure he'd be cool." Hale chuckled. Kenzi's teeth snapped shut and she glared at Hale. Bo seemed to be the only one in the room aware that Kenzi was angered by those words. Bo placed her hand on Kenzi's hand that rested on the table. Kenzi looked to Bo and she offered a small smile. Bo knew all too well about having feelings for Dyson and them not being returned. Kenzi was happy she had moved passed all that, mostly because Bo was very happy with Lauren, they worked for each other; however she was somewhat happy because that freed Dyson up. Bo released Kenzi's hand and slapped Hale across the back of the head. He looked back at her and noticed Kenzi's face as she looked away from the group.

"Whoops." He mouthed shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on the heels of his feet.

"No, no it's cool. It's not like we're together, we're just friends. That's it." Kenzi said as she grabbed her glass of water and chugged some of it, wishing it was a bottle of vodka instead. They all hesitated in speaking; Kenzi and Dyson's relationship was a touchy subject. Hale found that out the hard way the first time he'd asked Dyson if Kenzi was good in bed. He'd growled at him and told him to never talk like that about her again. Making sure Hale knew that he and Kenzi had never had sex.

"Kenz, uh, look." Hale stumbled over his words. Kenzi laughed and turned to him waving her hands.

"Shut up, just be quiet, Dyson and I are friends, end of story. If you want to bring in some perky little nurse to rub on Dyson, whatever, I'm cool with that." she smiled at Hale and she laughed through her words. He nodded and bit his lip some more, still unsure of how to feel. Kenzi was good at hiding her emotions, much like Dyson. Lauren nodded as Bo stepped up and wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist.

"Well I'll bring a physical therapist with me tomorrow to help with my assessment. She is Fae, so no worries." Lauren said placing her hands over Bo's. Kenzi frowned at the word she, but she shook it off quickly. She knew they were only friends; nothing else had ever been discussed between them. They were friends with limited benefits.

"Ok, and Kenzi, Bo, there is something you two need to know. The Ash came to us after you left for Dyson. He is not so much worried as concerned for Dyson's well being. He knows Calvin meant for Dyson to be killed and he has placed me in charge of finding out why. I've got two guys working with me trying to locate Calvin. I'm afraid Dyson might still be in trouble, so I need you both to be extremely careful with whom you bring to this house. I'm placing one of the men outside here, so don't be alarmed by him. He will stay in his car and watch the house; you both should be fine as long as you don't let anyone know Dyson is here. That goes for all of you. I'll let our Chief know he is having a family emergency right now and he should be good for at least a week, which should give us plenty of time to find Calvin." Hale said moving around the room. Kenzi frowned, and nodded along with the words.

"Alright, we'll be careful." Bo said looking over to Kenzi. Kenzi looked to Hale.

"Yeah, we'll be good." She said lifting the glass back to her lips.

"Good, ok, I'm going to run over to his place and grab a few things. I'll be back soon." He said turning to the door. They waved to him and then Bo turned to Lauren.

"So, do you still plan on cooking that wonderful chili you keep speaking so highly of?" Bo asked Lauren. Lauren chuckled and nodded as she moved from Bo's arms.

"I'll just need to pick up a few things." She grabbed a piece of paper and began writing things down. Kenzi took that as her opportunity to get out of there, she needed some fresh air.

"I can go get the stuff." Kenzi said as she hopped down from the chair.

"Oh it's fine Kenz, I don't have anything else to do." Lauren said smiling up to her.

"No, no, it's cool, I need some fresh air, and besides you have Bo to do." Kenzi joked. They all laughed knowing Kenzi had spend last night and this morning in the woods, she'd had plenty of fresh air, but Lauren would very much like to cuddle up to her favorite succubus.

"Ok, sure, here." Lauren handed her the list and Kenzi nodded, Kenzi grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it quickly, she folded it up and handed it to Lauren.

"If Dyson argues about anything while I'm gone, give this to him." Kenzi said. Lauren nodded and took it shoving it into her pocket.

"Great, I'll see you guys in a bit." She wanted to say something about keeping an eye on Dyson, but she would blow her I don't care cover if she did. So she kept quiet and left.

She lifted the tomato and then looked back down at the paper. Lauren's handwriting was awful, but Kenzi was able to read it. However she had no clue what a large juicy red tomato with a slight green roof was. She knew what a large red tomato was, but how in the word was she supposed to tell if it was juicy or not. She sighed and squeezed the tomato, a little too rough, it busted in her hand and juice shot all over her and ran down her arm and shirt.

"Son of a bitch!" she said dropping the tomato.

"Don't be mad at the tomato." Kenzi turned on her heel. A very cute guy stood next to her smiling down at the tomato.

"After all, you are the one that killed it." He said with a chuckle. Kenzi let out a small laugh.

"I was trying to see if it was juicy." She said smiling as his eyes found hers. He was a very lovely person, lightly sanded blondish red hair, tall, lean, blue eyes. Kenzi mentally sighed as she realized he looked like Dyson, of course not completely, but he did kind of resemble him.

"I think you answered your own question." He smiled. He waved his hand as one of the market boys ran up with two towels. The guy took one of the towels from him and handed it to Kenzi as the market boy bent to clean the mess.

"I can do that." Kenzi said to the boy.

"No, it's fine, I got it." He smiled. Kenzi nodded and stepped out of his way and the cute guy moved with her.

"Patrick." He said offering his hand. Kenzi smiled and took it, she hadn't planned on giving out her real name, but it kind of slipped out, plus she was still a bit annoyed about the whole Dyson and the hot nurse thing.

"Kenzi." She said taking his hand. He smiled and held her hand in his for a few moments.

"Wonderful to meet you Kenzi." He smiled to her. Her name rolled off his tongue with ease and it made Kenzi want to giggle like a school girl. She frowned at the thoughts running through her head but she nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled. He nodded his head and dropped her hand. He walked away smoothly, only casting a glance back to her as he turned the corner. Kenzi chuckled and continued shopping. She might have to start going grocery shopping more often.

Dyson opened his eyes and blinked a few times as they adjusted to the dark room. Last thing he remembered was being in the back of a van with Kenzi's face hovering over his. He wasn't sure where he was, so he didn't move. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air around him. Scents poured into his nose, wine, lots of different wine, mixed with hints of dirt, wood, and dust. He was in the clubhouse. He moved, feeling safe and realized he was in a bed, not being able to resist he lifted the cover to his nose and sniffed, spring rain, falling down over wild red roses, and if you smelled deep enough, mingled with small amounts of lavender. He was in Kenzi's bed, she had the most amazing scent he'd smelt in a long time. Every time he smelled her his stomach slammed with lust and passion, reminding him of the skin on skin contact he so enjoyed. He smelled her, but she wasn't here, he knew that. Her scent was much stronger when she was around. He heard the soft steps of someone coming toward the room and he sniffed the air and shook his head, the smell stinging his nose. It was Lauren; she always had that hospital smell that he couldn't stand. No one else could smell it, to them she smelled like that frilly perfume she wore, but to Dyson, she always smelled like a hospital. However since she and Bo had been sleeping together quite frequently she always had some of Bo's scent on her. Vanilla, Chocolate, and sex, it wasn't a big surprise Bo had a sweet smell mixed with sex, chocolate made people happy, coincidentally, so did sex. Lauren came into the room and turned the lamp on next to the bed.

"Hey there. Glad you're awake." Lauren said sitting down on the bed and pulling on her stethoscope.

"Do you mind?" she asked holding up the end.

"Go ahead." He said. She nodded and pressed it to his chest over his heart, listening. Dyson waited patiently as she nodded and moved it down his chest and holding it on his stomach. She nodded and took it off looping it over her neck. It was a habit, even though she was not in the lab.

"Everything sounds good. I'm making chili tonight, would you be interested in food? How long has it been since you've eaten?" she asked crossing her legs and looking down at him. He thought for a moment, he hadn't eaten since lunch the day he'd been shot. He couldn't lie, his stomach was growling. He had not wanted anything the day he'd been shot, or when he'd been in the woods, just wasn't in the eating mood, but now, he was hungry.

"I ate around lunch the day I got shot, and yeah, I'll eat something." He said to her. She nodded seeming pleased with his answer.

"Great. I'll send some up as soon as it's done." She said standing.

"I can come down and get it." He smirked; they were treating him like a baby.

"Ah, Kenzi said if you argued, to give you this." Lauren pulled a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Dyson.

"Where is she?" he asked as he took the paper.

"She ran to the market for me, she should be back soon." She said. Dyson nodded Lauren waved as she left the room. He unfolded the piece of paper and looked down at the words written in very pretty handwriting for such an odd person such as Kenzi. He could not help but laugh when he read the words.

_Dyson, if you get out of the bed I will personally tie you to it and poke you in your bullet holes repeatedly until you cry like a girl. _

He smiled and dropped the paper on the bed putting his arm over his eyes and frowning as his body ached. It didn't hurt all the time, but just about every ten minutes a wave rolled through him and everything hurt and burned like being on fire. All he needed was a few good breaths and a few minutes and it passed. He breathed in deep, his chest expanding, rising and falling as he tried not to move too much. He closed his eyes as the pain reached its peak just like it always did, he wanted to moan out but he didn't, just clenched his teeth so hard his jaw hurt. The pains slowly started slipping away and he breathed out, feeling his body loosen up, he relaxed and his eyes opened. He hoped Kenzi would be here soon, she was better at making him feel better than anyone else.

Kenzi shoved the last bag into the trunk and closed the truck. She jumped back and laughed. Patrick was standing in front of her.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a boyish grin. Kenzi chuckled and shook her head resisting the urge to flip her hair.

"No, I'm good." She said. He nodded and stepped closer to her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow night." He said looking into her eyes. Kenzi was not used to being ordered around, but she had a feeling he wasn't doing it to be bossy, just being confident, nothing wrong with that. She smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest as well.

"What's in it for me?" she asked. He smirked and stepped closer to her.

"A very, very, expensive bottle of wine, a lobster dinner, and a ride in a very nice car. Oh, and not to mention my company." He said. Kenzi wanted to laugh, impressing her with money wasn't the way to go, but she had to admit he interested her, and she wouldn't mind spending a night with him. Plus, lobster was in fact one of her favorite foods, it just so happened that pizza was cheaper.

"Ok, fine, I'll come out with you." She smiled.

"Wonderful," He clapped his hands together, "Where do you live, I'll pick you up at 7." He said. Kenzi didn't want him coming to the house worrying Hale and everyone else. She quickly gave him the address of a swanky hotel not far from their house. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be there at 7." He smiled and turned, walking away again. Kenzi watched him as she got in the car. She smiled to herself and cranked the car; it defiantly helped her current situation that he reminded her of Dyson.


	8. Wrapped Up In Pink Scrubs

**Hello lovely people! So I have this new Dyson and Kenzi story pressing into my mind and I feel the need to start writing it now, however if I do I won't be able to finish this one because I promise I will get distracted, so no worries, I have put it off for now. But now you all know after this story there will be another coming out. Also a stand alone. But I'm not telling you what it's about. *Evil laugh* **

**Chapter 8**

Dyson was sitting up, his back pressed against the pillows that were propped against the head board of the bed. He heard Kenzi when she came into the house, speaking quickly, he could tell she was happy by the light tones of her voice. Her scent flowed into the room as she came up the stairs. He took the scent in and closed his eyes, his wolf rolling around in the smell, loving it. When she entered the room he froze as another smell pushed through his nose, his wolf stopped rolling and growled. Kenzi smiled and walked over to the bed; she eased down on it, and pushed her hair behind her ear. The scent poured into his nose and down his throat, it smelled like leather, dark wood, and expensive scotch. It was a man; she had been around a man. He knew of course men had been around her in the market, but for the scent to be on her like that he would have had to been very close to her, even touch her at some point.

"Hey you." Kenzi said crossing her legs. He wanted to smile, wanted to reach out and touch her, take her hand, kiss her lips. But there was a fire building inside him now.

"How was the market?" he asked, pushing his emotions down for a few moments.

"It was the market, I went to get stuff." She smiled and bit her lip a little. He knew then, she had talked to this guy, and she liked him.

"I might come with you next time. Maybe I could meet someone." Dyson said looking up at her. Her eyes went wide and he knew he had her, but she quickly regained her composure and slid off the bed, she began to pick up her clothes like she was cleaning.

"Yeah, maybe. Bunch of nice people in markets." She said folding the shirt in her hands. Dyson smirked and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, speaking from firsthand experience?" he asked keeping his eyes on her back. He could still smell the man, Dyson fought the urge to grab Kenzi and pull her underneath him. He could make her smell like him, he could mark her as his own and no man would come near her with any intention of flirtatious behavior. She turned to him, "I wish you'd stop sniffing Me." she said with a small smile. Kenzi knew Dyson could easily smell someone on her, and she figured he had smelled the guy.

"Can't help it, it just happens." Dyson said as his body began to ache. He breathed in deep hoping Kenzi would not notice as he clenched his teeth together and rode out the pain. But she did, she moved to the bed and eased back down.

"Hey, you ok." She asked. Her hand landed on his thigh, he smiled through it and opened his eyes, nodding his head. Kenzi saw right through it.

"Dyson, why don't you just take some medicine?" she asked squeezing his thigh a little. He frowned and shook his head, "I'm good." His eyes closed again and he breathed deep, taking several breaths.

"You're obviously not good, you look like shit, you could use a shave, and you're pain is so obvious it is ridiculous you try to hide it." She smiled to him and shook her head.

"I'm fine Kenzi." He said looking at her, completely serious. She sighed, "Fine, at least just lay back down, it'll be better if you lay back." She said motioning to the bed. He wanted to argue with her, mostly because he was kind of irritated at her for being so close to another man, but he knew she meant well and was being serious. He scooted down the bed as Kenzi grabbed the pillows and pushed them with him. Once he was back on his back Kenzi scooted over to him and laid down next to him propping herself up on her elbow. She reached her hand out and laid her palm on his chest, gently playing with the small hairs and letting her fingers play with his skin softly. Dyson tried to get past the smell of the man on her, but he couldn't, he wanted to hold her, but she reeked of another male.

"You smell just like him." Dyson mumbled, his eyes floating shut, her hand feeling so good on his chest.

"Who?' Kenzi asked tracing her fingers over his pecs and in between the hairs.

"The man you met at the market." He said turning his head to the side and looking up at her.

"Sorry, perfume?" she asked. Dyson shook his head and closed his eyes as she scratched his chest gently.

"I can just go." She said leaning up. Dyson reached out and captured her wrist pulling her back against him. His arms slinked around her waist and he held her close.

"You're fine." He said rubbing against her slightly, transferring his scent onto her. Kenzi laughed a little and laid her head on his chest, she lifted her hand and let her fingers play across his abdomen. He smiled and closed his eyes feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I know I am." She chuckled. He smirked a squeezed her hip. He liked Kenzi, a lot, what they had was working. However he had a feeling if they started seeing other people it might not work so well anymore. He wanted Kenzi for himself, that would make his wolf happy, if the little fireball was all his.

Kenzi leaned forward in the mirror and applied the last line of makeup to her eye. She put the pencil down and turned back into her room. Dyson was sprawled across the bed, his eyes closed, his left arm behind his head, his face a picture of serenity. Kenzi smiled and grabbed a few things off the floor. She knew Lauren would be here any minute with the physical therapist and she was not looking forward to it. She piled her clothes on the desk in the corner and went down stairs. No one was in the kitchen so Kenzi quickly fumbled around in the fridge and pulled out the bowl of left over chili. She took the top off and stuck it in the microwave hitting a few buttons. When the timer went off she grabbed the bowl and headed back up the stairs. She wasn't sure if Dyson would eat, but she imagined he was probably hungry. She walked into her room and paused at the door leaning against the frame and taking a bite or two of the chili as she watched Dyson sleep. She smiled at him and let her eyes roll over his body, the sheet of the bed laying over one of his legs, his boxers riding low on his hips. Kenzi licked her lips as she fought the urge to climb in the bed and lick his body.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're watching me like that?" Dyson smiled and opened his eyes. Kenzi was momentarily stunned but she smirked and walked forward climbing across the bed holding the chili steady.

"I brought you some food." She smiled and held it out.

"Yum." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, this was made by doctor Hot Pants herself, have some respect." Kenzi said with a chuckled. Dyson smiled and sat up a little holding out his hands.

"Are you sure you don't want me to feed you?" Kenzi teased.

"Would you burp me too?" Dyson asked taking the chili from her hands.

"I might have a hard time holding you over my shoulder." Kenzi said as he ate some of the chili.

"I could always just sit on your lap." He smiled and ate some more. Kenzi chuckled and nodded,

"That is quite true." She watched him as he ate the chili quickly. Kenzi smiled, she was glad he was eating; now he wouldn't starve to death. She heard noise downstairs as soon as he finished the food. It was times like this she wished she had a door so she could close it and Lauren wouldn't bring up that little nurse.

"Lauren's here, with a, uh, water sprite. Friend of you all?" Dyson said as Kenzi took the bowl from him.

"Nope, I don't know her." Kenzi stood up and turned toward the door as soon as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Kenzi." His tone was a warning one, he wanted to know everything, she knew that, but she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled to him.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Lauren asked coming into the room.

"Good, I'm good." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded to Lauren and looked over her shoulder at the girl entering the room. Her mouth fell open and she immediately felt as small as a mouse when the girl flipped her hair and smiled. She was gorgeous, long silky black hair, tan skin, a mouth full of pearly whites, wonderful bone structure, and an amazing rack! Kenzi wanted to walk from the room as quickly as possible, better yet she wanted to hold her hand up and call dibs on Dyson as she watched the girl's eyes roam over his body.

"Kenzi, Dyson, this is Emery. Em, this is Dyson and Kenzi." Lauren said moving her hands about as she introduced people. Kenzi wanted to scoff, Emery, she even had a sexy name. Kenzi felt even lower as Dyson turned his head and his eyes widened slightly. He was totally checking her out, literally looking at every inch of her cute little body wrapped all up in her pink scrubs. Kenzi was unable to stop herself from walking across the room and grabbing up her cell from the bed where it sat in front of Dyson, she was so close to him and once again unable to stop herself when her hand flicked out and she pinched Dyson's ear. His head jerked back toward her and he raised his eyebrows. Lauren chatted loosely with Emery as Kenzi leaned down to him.

"Next time you decide to use your tongue as a mop for my floor let me know, and then I won't bother cleaning." Kenzi said shoving her phone in her pocket. She hated herself the moment those words slipped from her mouth, here she was talking all this crap about them just being friends and she had clearly voiced her jealousy. He opened his mouth to say something but she didn't want to embarrass herself even further, she smiled to both Lauren and Emery and left the room.


	9. Just A Human

**I feel so loved! You guys are amazingly awesome for all the reviews! As this story starts drawing to a close I can hardly contain my joy of being able to start another. I really hope you guys will enjoy the next story, I am looking forward to writing it. So anyway, HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 9**

Kenzi couldn't help but stand in the hallway and watch as the nurse sauntered over to Dyson and explained some things to him. He didn't seem to have any problems with her at all and Kenzi felt sick to her stomach for her little outburst. Lauren stepped forward and talked to Dyson as she lifted his injured arm and stretched it out. He made a face but nodded as Lauren asked him something. Kenzi watched as she moved his shoulder around a little and poked and prodded.

"What you looking at?" Bo asked coming up behind Kenzi. Kenzi jumped and put her hand over her heart.

"Shit you scared me." she said turning to Bo.

"A little jumpy are we?" Bo smiled and put her hand on her friend's shoulder as she looked into the room.

"Oh come on Kenz, she's not that pretty." Bo said reassuringly. Kenzi knew she was lying.

"Shut up Bo, she is one sexy bitch." Kenzi said with a small smile. She watched as Lauren came from the room toward them.

"Hey guys, uh, there's no serious muscle damage, but Emery would like to do some exercises with him for a few hours a day, four times a week. She believes it will speed up the healing process." Lauren said. Kenzi smirked, of course she would, it was Dyson after all. What girl could resist that, not many that is for sure. Bo and Kenzi nodded to Lauren. Bo leaned forward and gave Lauren a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Lauren." Kenzi nodded to her. Lauren smiled and grabbed Bo's hand, "Come on, let's grab something to eat." She said. Bo nodded and they walked away. Kenzi turned back to the room and looked at Dyson and Emery, she was getting awfully close to him as she moved his arm around. Kenzi was shocked when Emery's hand fell forward and landed on Dyson's shoulder. She had released his arm and she was practically shoving her breasts in his face as she stroked his shoulder and twirled her fingers through her hair. Kenzi wanted to grab a fist full of that pretty black hair and rip it from her head. She looked around the room quickly and spotted the empty bowl of chili she had left. She stepped back into the room and coughed loudly. Emery jumped back and smiled as Kenzi grabbed up the bowl.

"Sorry to interrupt, washing dishes, forgot this." She held it up and glared at Dyson. His eyes looked away quickly.

"Oh no, you're fine, just doing some exercises." Emery smiled and flipped her hair again. Kenzi immediately regretted coming into the room. She had no filter between what was supposed to be kept in her head and what came out of her mouth, so the words flowed out like verbal diarrhea.

"Oh wow, those don't look like any physical exercises I've ever seen, sex exercises possibly?" Kenzi asked with a smile. Emery's face paled realizing she'd been caught.

"Kenzi." Dyson warned. Kenzi ignored him and Emery spoke up.

"Sorry, I didn't realize he was spoken for. Especially not by a human." She said in a tone full of sarcasm and haughtiness. It was Kenzi's turn to stumbled, wow; she'd played the human card.

"Girls." Dyson said putting his legs off the side of the bed.

"Don't worry, he's not spoken for, you're just not his type. He doesn't usually go for sluts." Kenzi smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. The girl frowned and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Kenzi, stop it, now." Dyson said standing up from the bed. Kenzi wanted to tell him to sit down but she was focused on the girl.

"Rather be a slut than a Human. Dirty things you are. Nasty too." Emery said with a smile. Kenzi ground her teeth and stepped forward; Dyson stepped in front of Kenzi and looked down at her.

"Kenzi, I'm serious, that's enough. She'll be gone in a little while, just cool it." He said. Kenzi felt a twinge of something in her stomach. Dyson was defending her, he wasn't telling her to leave, he was letting her stay and practically telling Kenzi to go. She scoffed and glared up at him.

"Nice, very classy of you Dyson. Fine, whatever, you two have a blast." She said placing her hands on her hips. She knew she had started the little fight, but she couldn't help it. She had an overwhelming feeling that Dyson was hers, and no one else's. Friends with benefits did not work, now Kenzi understood why.

"Kenzi, it's not like that." his voice dropped low and his hand came out to touch her arm.

"I know how it is D. It's cool. Just friends remember?" Kenzi gave a strained smile and turned on her heel.

"Kenz." Dyson called her but she kept walking as embarrassment took her over. She'd made an absolute fool of herself, over what? Over Dyson, she shook her head as she turned into the bathroom. He was just so, so, great, and Kenzi enjoyed being with him. She thought he enjoyed being with her, obviously he'd rather be with the flouncy little nurse. She leaned over the sink and slammed her hand down on the cold porcelain.

"Stupid." She said to herself. Her phone went off and she glared at herself in the mirror before pulling it from her pocket. When she looked at the phone a smile spread across her face, it was an alarm, telling her to start getting ready now or she would never make the date with Patrick. She chuckled, and here she was feeling crappy, hell, she had a date tonight. Was it bad that all she was thinking about was how jealous Dyson would be when he found out?

She wrapped the towel around her wet body and stepped from the shower. It was nearly 6 o'clock, Kenzi was thankful she had set that alarm. Emery had left long ago, thank god. But Kenzi knew she would be back. She walked from the bathroom and straight into her room where Dyson was sitting on the bed moving his arm around. He noticed her immediately and froze, his eyes roaming down over her body. She completely ignored him and opened her drawer pulling out her panties and bra. She held the towel as she slipped on the underwear, it wasn't like Dyson had not seen her in her bra and panties before, he had in fact seen her many times. She dropped the towel her back facing him as she slipped her bra on and adjusted herself.

Dyson watched her intently, watching her back muscles tighten and move as she wiggled into her bra and panties. If she wasn't pissed at him, he'd have his hands on her right now. Sliding down her neck and gripping her small waist in his hands, tossing her onto the bed easily and taking her time and time again. He shook his head and closed his eyes looking away as she turned around and walked to the opposite drawer. She pulled out a shiny blue one shoulder dress that Dyson had never seen before. She pulled it up over her body and smiled as she smoothed it out. It was short, mid thigh length maybe, Dyson frowned, where in the hell was she going? He watched her move to the corner her shoes were placed in, she leaned down and picked up a killer pair of blue heels. They were at least six inches high, strappy around the foot and up the ankle with small sequins randomly placed. Dyson imagined himself thrusting into her with her feet hooked over his shoulder, and then he imagined those shoes on her feet while hooked over his shoulders. He could not help but shift under the pressure from the lust that filled his body. Kenzi slipped the heels on and strutted from the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Kenzi finished her makeup and her hair and walked back into the room. She had not spoken a word to Dyson. Yes, she had crossed the line by calling her a slut, but she had feelings for Dyson, and she was jealous. He had defended Emery, blocked her from Kenzi not the other way around. Even if they weren't dating, they were friends, or so she thought and for him to defend Emery over Kenzi, well it just out right made her mad. He looked up from the bed and offered a smile as Kenzi looked at him for the first time. She rolled her eyes and turned grabbing the small silver sequined clutch from the table. She stuffed her phone in it along with her ID and a wad of cash, after she closed it she wrapped it around her wrist and went to leave the room.

"Kenzi." Dyson called after her. She tried to keep walking, but her feet just wouldn't move. She didn't answer, didn't say anything, just stood there.

"Kenzi can we talk?" Dyson asked. Kenzi sighed, she didn't want to talk to him. He was just a resident of her bed as far as she was concerned.

"Please." He said softly. Kenzi wanted to stomp her foot. He used his sexual voice and she couldn't stand it, plus, he'd said please. She turned on her heel and put her hands on her hips avoiding his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Kenzi, will you sit down?" he motioned for her to sit in front of him.

"I'm good." She said crossing her arms over her chest and looking down to her feet. Man she looked good in these shoes.

"Now who's being a stubborn ass?" he said. He stood up from the bed knowing perfectly well what he was doing. Kenzi's head shot up.

"Dyson, get back in bed." She said quickly.

"Nope, not unless you sit down and talk to me. I'll start doing jumping jacks." He said moving to lift his arms.

"Damn it." Kenzi stomped her foot and jumped down on the bed showing how annoyed she was. Dyson smiled and sat down. "Thank you." He said.

"Yep." She mumbled and re crossed her arms.

"You're acting like a child." He said. Kenzi scowled at him, yeah she was, but she could act however she pleased when she was mad.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about or are you just going to insult me?" she said looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Look, about earlier. I'm sorry for that, but I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong. We're not dating Kenzi." He said. She looked down at his wounds, checking to see how close they were to healing, because she really wanted to hit him. She smiled when she noticed they were closing up. He was healing faster since he'd been resting and eating. Mostly she was thankful that he would be leaving soon and she wouldn't have to deal with his shit anymore.

"No we're not. You're defiantly right about that." She said.

"So what's the big deal Kenz? I thought we had come to terms with what we were. We're friends, and we have fun together, we enjoy each other's company." He said.

"Well maybe that should stop. Maybe we should stop enjoying each other's company. It doesn't seem like a good idea anymore." Kenzi said. Dyson raised his eyebrows a little and shook his head.

"Why, I thought you were fine with this?" he asked. Kenzi frowned, she was happy with it. She was happy when Dyson slept over, she was happy when they kissed and did other things with each other, but she stopped being happy when other people were involved. She would have never even talked to Patrick if Hale hadn't said something about the cute nurse. She acted out of pure jealousy.

"With what Dyson? With us using each other for our needs and then moving on. I mean jeez, when we're lonely we cuddle, we sleep over at each other's houses all night in each other's arms but never have sex. We practically eat each other's faces when we're alone for more than ten minutes. And we talk; we have the most amazing conversations. How could I be ok with that Dyson? How can I be ok with just being your friend?" Kenzi said quickly. Fearing if she didn't shove the words out she wouldn't be able to say what she had to say. Dyson was looking at her intensely, his eyes burning into her.

"Stop looking at me like that." she said turning her head away. His hand took hers and he pulled it over to him.

"Kenzi look, it's just that…it's uh…Kenzi we're friends, good friends. I don't want to ruin that. I like you a lot, but being with you…would be uh…different." He stumbled through his words. Kenzi smirked, she should have known, he was a man after all, how in the world did she expect him, the big bad wolf man who showed hardly any emotion ever, besides a smile or two, to return those words. The only words she wanted to hear, Kenzi, I feel the same. And what the hell did he mean by different?

"What do you mean different Dyson?" she asked slowly starting to draw her hand away fearing she knew what he was going to say.

"Kenzi, you're a human." He said in nearly a whisper. Kenzi's temper flared and she ripped her hand away from him and spun off the bed. He was right behind her.

"So what! God how fucking sick I am of hearing that! I'm a human so I can't do anything you guys can, I'm a human so I can't keep up, or protect myself. I'm a human so we can't sleep together or have a relationship!" she screamed and whirled around to face him. She had never screamed at Dyson, she had never let her emotions get the best of her like this before. Dyson did things to her she had hardly ever experienced. He looked shocked, his eyes slightly widened and he looked at her.

"Kenzi stop it, stop yelling." He said holding his hands up. She got even angrier raising her voice higher as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Why am I not good enough for you to sleep with Dyson! You can hold me and kiss me, hell I can even suck your dick but you can't sleep with me because I'm a human. You can't have a relationship with me because I'm a human. Well maybe we should just stop this whole stupid charade huh? How about that? How about you do your thing and I'll do mine and we keep out hands off one another. Next time you want someone to hold you, just go curl up next to that little nurse." She threw her hands in the air as soon as the tears fell down her cheeks. Dyson was standing back, his arms crossed across his chest; he looked up at her and noticed the tears.

"Damn it Kenzi you are good enough! But we can't be together, why don't you understand that?" he said stepping toward her.

"Oh trust me, I understand. I understand it all now Dyson. Believe me it is so clear, crystal clear." She scowled. Her emotions were building and taking control of her and the bad thing was, she couldn't stop it now, she was so angry with him. Dyson slid his hands over his face and sighed looking toward her, he stepped forward and reached out taking her hands into his and squeezing them. She let him do it, she couldn't help it.

"Please Kenzi, don't let this end us." He said.

"Us? There is no us Dyson. There never was, there was a shitty friends with benefits deal." She said shaking her head.

"Stop it Kenzi, just quit, you know I care about you." He shoved her hands out of his. She smirked, "No Dyson, you care about sex. Just like you couldn't stop staring at those nice big boobs of little miss perfect body in your face." She said glaring as her voice started to rise again.

"And? Just where are you going Kenzi? You're going on a date. And here you are bitching at me about looking at another girl, at least I didn't ask her out." He said as his voice rose too. Kenzi laughed in his face, "He asked me out! Thank you very much! Not to mention I wouldn't have even accepted if Hale hadn't suggest Lauren bring in a hot nurse to make you feel better about physical therapy. And, I would have canceled if you wouldn't have been practically drooling over her!" she shouted at him again.

"I don't care Kenzi! That is obviously what you aren't getting! We aren't together, you have no claim to me, and I have none to you!" Dyson yelled at her and Kenzi stepped back. He had only ever yelled at her once and she had been scared then, but she wasn't scared now, it just mad her even angrier. She stepped up to him, chest to chest.

"Takes a real man to step up and do the right thing Dyson. He thought I looked good so he asked me out. Better than you! At least he didn't almost screw me on several occasions and then ask me out!" she yelled in his face.

"Oh please! Don't think so highly of yourself. You think you're so great. I'm Kenzi, I'm sexy, I can take care of myself, I'm so amazing, and everyone wants me!" he yelled back at her. Kenzi's mouth fell open a little; he was making fun of her. Picking on her. She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand stopping her.

"You can't even find your way through the woods without getting yourself hurt, what makes you think you could handle yourself in this world, in my world?" he asked looking down at her.

"I've done a damn fine job of taking care of myself without you. I've been in this world for nearly two years now, and I've been just fine!" she said trying to move away. His hand grabbed her wrist and he jerked her into his chest, he bared his canines, his eyes changed to amber and he growled at her loudly.

"Is this what you want Kenzi! You want to be with this!" he yelled. Her hands came up and she shoved his chest hard, pushing him away from her.

"What are you so scared of Dyson! Why won't you let me love you? You're just like every other man in this world. I don't know what made me think I could count on you or what made me think I could have something with you. You're just a stupid stubborn ass." she said feeling her heart begin to ache.

"And you're just a human. A helpless, fragile, human who couldn't find her way out of a wet paper bag. What makes you think I could be with something like you?" He said in a cold voice. Kenzi's hand came up without even thinking and she slapped him across the cheek. Tears sprang from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Screw you." She said. She grabbed her clutch and rushed from the room.

"Kenzi! Kenzi wait, damn it! I didn't mean that!" he screamed after her. But she didn't care, she kept going, she was done with Dyson. Completely done.


	10. A Call for Help

**I AM SO SORRY! I have been trying to log into my account since 12am last night and it just would not let me. I was just now able to get on and I uploaded this chapter as fast a possible. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you so much for the reviews. Love you guys lots and so so sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter 10**

Dyson sank to the bed, god his heart was aching. He felt like complete shit, he was such a terrible person. He had hurt her, bad, he knew that, but they couldn't be together, it just wasn't possible. She was a human and he could hurt her, what if he lost control one night and bit her, or what if she got caught in the middle of this crazy thing he called his life. He could not live with himself if something happened to his human.

"My human." He said to himself, he snorted with a laugh. She would never be his human, it was true, and there were so many feelings there for the girl he just didn't know what to do with all of them. It was best that he just push her away, the further she was from him the safer she would be. Kenzi held a grudge, he knew that, best way to keep her away was to make her mad, and he had succeeded.

"What the hell D?" Hale asked walking into the room, his hands in his pockets. Dyson looked up to his friend.

"What?" Dyson asked as he stood from the bed. He was feeling a lot better, his limbs working fine, his wounds healing quickly.

"Why did a crying pissed off Kenzi just run out of the house, and what in the hell where you two fighting about, and did I hear something about sexual relations?" Hale asked smiling. Dyson shook his head slowly and paced back and forth.

"I had to do it man, she got to close." He said frowning.

"Isn't that how it always works with us D? Roaming around from bed to bed. Whenever someone gets close we freak out and end it. Personally I'm getting a little tired of it, tired of roaming. I'd like to settle down one day. With another Fae, maybe even a human. Have some little human babies." He smiled and kicked the floor. Dyson raised his eyebrows and looked up at Hale.

"Go somewhere." He said smiling. Hale chuckled, "I'm just saying man, it'd be nice. Besides, how hot is Kenzi? I mean, did you see her tonight?" Hale smiled. When Dyson felt the growl rise in his chest he quickly stopped it. Basic instincts, his wolf loved Kenzi, and it had those intense jealous emotions when it came to someone else talking about her.

"Yeah, she looked good." He said nodding.

"Good, come on D, that's all you got? How about great, sexy, rock my world hot." Hale said as he smiled some more.

"Hale." Dyson warned.

"There we go, there's that protective wolf I'm so used to hearing. So tell me this, if your wolf feels so strongly for Kenzi, why are you over thinking it. Why are you letting your head get in the way of what your heart wants?" Hale said removing his hands from his pockets. Dyson smirked at him, "That's deep man." He said. Hale nodded and laughed.

"I can be deep. Real deep." Hale said.

"I'm sure you can." He said. Hale patted Dyson on the back and left the room leaving Dyson to his thoughts. Hale was right a lot of the time, and this was one of those times. He shook his head and sat back down on the bed dropping his head into his hands.

Kenzi was awe struck as the limo pulled up to one of the finest restaurants in the city. Yeah limo, he had sent a limo to pick her up, she was impressed already. The driver came around to her door and helped her out taking her hand in his. Kenzi smiled and wanted to giggle as a man in a lovely suit met her at the limo and took her arm. It was not Patrick but she guessed he was just an escort. He led her to the hostess area. The older lady at the desk smiled at her happily.

"You must be Patrick's guest. Dylan please take her to Patrick's table." She nodded to the boy that had her arm. He moved quickly and Kenzi stumbled unexpectedly but regained her composure and followed along. Kenzi looked around the large restaurant and felt out of place. This place was major swanky. He led her around a corner to a more private area, not really that private, it was filled with people, but it was secluded from the rest of the place. She spotted Patrick immediately as he stood noticing her. Dylan walked her right up to the table and Patrick pulled her chair out. Dylan released her arm and walked away quickly. She smiled as she sat down.

"I'm glad you made it." Patrick said sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, I got held up for a minute by my roommate, but I made it." Kenzi smiled explaining her tardiness.

"Are you alright, you seem a little frazzled, and your flushed, possibly from tears." He said leaning forward and taking her hand which was placed on the table. She smiled as he did so and looked up meeting his eyes.

"Had a little argument with my mom, I'm fine though." She said. He smiled to her and held her hand in his palm softly.

"Promise?" he asked as a large bottle of wine came to the table.

"I promise, and wow." She said noticing the bottle of wine. She looked it over quickly, Kenzi knew her wines.

"Is that?" she asked leaning forward and looking closely reading the letters clearly.

"Yes it is." He smiled as the waiter poured their classes. It was Dom Perignon Romane Conti 1997, the most expensive wine Kenzi had ever seen. Coming close to $1,600 dollars per bottle. She was truly impressed.

"Ma'am, would you like more?" the waiter asked. Kenzi looked to her glass and shook her head.

"Plenty for now." She said smiling. She was about to pee her pants waiting for the wine to hit her throat.

"Are you ready to order Sir or would you like a few more moments?" a young girl walked up next to the table smiling.

"Yes, we're ready. Two lobster dinners." He said handing her the menus.

"And would you like that five or seven course Sir?" she asked scribbling on the pad.

"Seven, and please do keep the wine coming." He said nodding to her. She nodded and took the menus and walked away. Kenzi raised her eye brows at him.

"Seven courses?" she stumbled. She could eat a lot, but seven courses.

"Two of them are palette cleansers." He smiled to her. She chuckled and lifted the wine to her lips taking a large sip. She wanted to moan as it caressed her mouth and slid down her throat.

"Good wine?" he asked taking a sip of his. "It's so good." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. By the way, you look amazing in that dress." He said.

"Thank you, what a gentleman." She smiled and sipped more of the wine. He laughed and shook his head, "There's nothing gentlemanly about telling a girl she looks good in a dress, it's just proper etiquette my dear." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently, "That's gentlemanly." He said smiling.

Kenzi laughed softly and shook her head a little. She was digging this guy, plus it helped her mood tremendously that he resembled Dyson. She smiled as she imagined Dyson doing these things to her, kissing her hands, complimenting her. She wanted to roll her eyes, she knew it would never happen, and why in the hell was she thinking about Dyson when she had a perfectly good man right in front of her? Stupid Dyson.

Two hours later Kenzi wanted to pass out in her bed. If only Dyson wasn't there. She was full as a tick and very tipsy. "So what exactly do you do for a living?" Kenzi said tipping the glass up and drinking the rest of the wine.

"I am a specialist." He smiled at her from across the table. Kenzi chuckled. "A specialist of what?" she smiled and leaned forward, her elbows coming up to support her increasingly heavy head.

He seemed to mill it over in his head for a few minutes before he spoke. "I'm a sort of lawyer. I help my clients out of situations that could ruin their careers." He smiled.

"Oh so you're like a bad lawyer." Kenzi smiled.

He shook his head and tossed back his last sip of wine. "I'm a good guy, but I can be bad." He smirked.

Kenzi leaned further forward and smiled. "Really now?" she smiled. He wrapped his hand tighter around hers and pulled her closer as he closed the distance between them, he pressed his lips to hers and Kenzi sighed into him. He was a great kisser, but no Dyson. He pulled back and smiled into her eyes.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked. Kenzi smiled and thought for a moment, nothing seeming that clear to her considering her drunken state. She nodded her head and bit her lip a little. He smiled and reached into his breast pocket pulling out his wallet, he pulled out several hundred dollar bills, and placed them on the table. Kenzi tried to count it but he took her hand and pulled her away from the table. Their limo was waiting outside and they slid right in. the driver took off obviously knowing where they were going. Kenzi smiled as he leaned over her and pressed his lips back to her, his hand landed on her waist and held her as his tongue traveled into her mouth. She looped her hands around his neck and held him close to her. "God you taste good." He mumbled dropping his head to her neck and placing soft kissed over her shoulders. "Like wine." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. He chuckled and his hand massaged her thigh.

"Yeah, wine, and wolf." he said. Kenzi froze, did he just say wolf? Was she drunkenly hallucinating or did he just say wolf. She chuckled it off thinking she was hearing things as he captured her lips again. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Where is he Kenzi?" he asked sweetly. "Where's who?" she asked raising her eyebrows. That wine was something serious.

"Where is Dyson, I know he's your friend, and I know you know where he is. So, where is he?" his tone was harsh as his hand slinked up her body and gripped one of her wrists tightly. Kenzi was suddenly sobered by the words, he was looking for Dyson. The first thought that came to her mind was, Dyson had gotten her in trouble again, that's what she got for going after Dyson look a likes. Her second thought was, who the hell is this guy?

"What are you talking about? Who is Dyson?" she played it off with a smile. He chuckled and his hand wrapped around her throat in a quick jerk.

"Don't play coy with me; it'll just be more painful for you. Tell me where Dyson is, and I let you out here. You'll never see me again." He smiled as his grip tightened slightly. Kenzi shoved hard against him and tried to pull her hands up but he had them down under his body, trapped.

"Let me go, I don't know what you're talking about." Kenzi said.

He rolled his eyes and frowned. "I had really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." His hand closed tight around her throat cutting off her air supply. Kenzi choked and tried to suck in air but nothing came. She wasn't going to give up Dyson, she didn't care how pissed she was at him, how furious he made her; she wasn't going to let him be killed.

"Where is Dyson?" he asked again. "I…don't…know…a…Dyson." She gasped out the words.

She tried her hands again, pulling and tugging, trying to get some kind of weapon. A phone rang, behind them.

"Pull over Doug." Patrick called to the front seat. The limo came to a halt as he released Kenzi and grabbed up his phone. Kenzi lunged for the door but he reached out grabbing a hand full of her thick hair and jerking her hard against the window, her skull slammed against the window and her head exploded with fire. She sunk down in the seat, blood smearing across the window. He smirked and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Collins." He said into the phone. Kenzi tried to listen but her skull pounded as she lay limply on the seat. Her hand slid down the seat and she clicked open her clutch.

"Great, what's the address?" he said into his phone.

Kenzi slid her hand inside and tugged her phone out. "Got it, thanks." He said. Kenzi unlocked the phone and hit the call button twice, calling the most recent contact in her call log, Hale.

"Now, now." Patrick picked the phone up from the ground and rolled down the window tossing the phone out.

"Let's go Doug." He said looking down at Kenzi. "Headache?" he asked as the limo jerked forward. Kenzi fought the weight of her eyelids as her blood dripped down the seat and onto the floor of the limo. She had had a lot to drink, and her blood was thin, it flowed freely. Her eyes drifted shut as her hand went limp. She wasn't even concerned with the man in front of her anymore.

Hale looked down at his phone curiously. Kenzi had called and right before he was able to answer she'd hung up. He pounded back up the stairs and knocked on the door frame.

"D, you're girl called. What's up?" Hale asked. Dyson was out of the bed punching air, his arms flying back and forth. What he would be doing at home if he were there, using his punching bag.

"What'd she say?" Dyson asked stopping and turning toward Hale.

"Nothing, hung up before I could grab the phone." Hale said stepping further into the room.

Dyson shrugged, "Probably just a butt dial." He said smiling. Hale nodded but hit the redial button and then pressed the phone to his ear. It rang several times before cutting to voicemail. He hung up and tried her again, voicemail again.

"Not answering?" Dyson asked sliding on a shirt and buttoning it up.

"Nope, where are you going?" Hale asked.

"She's probably busy with her date; I'm not going anywhere, downstairs, would prefer not to walk around half naked." Dyson said. Hale nodded and turned away.

"Let me know if she calls back." Dyson called after Hale. He nodded and tossed his hand up, leaving the room.

Kenzi grabbed the hand latched onto her arm and dug her nails in. "Let me go! Help!" she screamed as she was dragged from the limo. She looked around quickly trying to take in her surroundings, downtown, dark, no street lights, police siren in the distance, old abandoned apartment buildings.

"Help!" she screamed. Patrick's hands dug into her arm and drug her further away from the limo. Kenzi slapped him in the back and kicked him, balled up her fists and punched his back.

"Well Kenzi, it was great meeting you, but now that I know where Dyson is it seems you've worn out your welcome" Patrick turned to her and Kenzi heard the distinct click of metal. She looked down and saw the gun in his hand pointed straight at her.

"Hey look, it's cool, just chill, no need for that kind of intensity." Kenzi said quickly, fumbling through her words. He pressed the gun to her stomach and smiled down at her.

"So pretty, such a shame." He said, the gun clicked and fired. The shot rang out through the night sky and Kenzi was stunned, there was no pain at first, just a shock. He let go of her arm and headed back to the limo. Kenzi dropped to her knees her hands coming up to the hole seeping blood from her stomach. Then the pain hit, burning her stomach, burning her whole body. She coughed and dropped forward. "Dyson." She whispered as she felt the light fading from her body. The heat pouring out with the blood. She was getting cold, very cold.


	11. Fighting for Life

**Chapter 11**

Dyson looked at the clock again. It was nearly three a.m. and Kenzi was still a no show. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands pressed roughly to his knees. Maybe she had more fun on her date that he thought she would. Maybe instead of tucking her small body around his tonight, she would be hugged close to someone else. He frowned deeply, his eyebrows coming together. He had a bad feeling, in the pit of his stomach, it was turning, and it sort of scared him. "Damn it." He said under his breath as he stood up. He couldn't sleep, couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed. Truth was Kenzi was the only way he ever slept. He only felt comfortable when her tiny fingers were stroking his chest. Only able to close his eyes when he knew she was safe, safe in his arms. He chuckled to himself as his arms crossed over his chest. Was he really having these thoughts? Was he really falling for the small human girl he'd tried so hard to distance himself from? He smirked and picked up his cell phone flipping it open. He found Kenzi's number and hit call, pressing it up to his ear. She would probably be pissed at him for calling during whatever she may be doing, but if he wanted any kind of sleep tonight, he needed to know she was ok. Her voice came to his ears.

"Hey you got my voicemail, you know what to do. If not you shouldn't be using a phone." Her recorded voice said. He shrugged and decided to leave a voicemail except he didn't know what to say, so he just went with the flow.

"Kenzi, it's me. Uh listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I said to you. You're not just a human. Look, shit, just call me back, I need to know you're ok." He hung up quickly and shook his head.

Dyson walked downstairs and smirked when he saw Hale in the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep either?" Hale asked leaning over a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, just feeling a little weird." Dyson said leaning on the counter in front of his friend.

"Gut feeling kind of thing?" Hale asked putting his spoon down and looking toward the staircase as he heard footsteps.

"Yep." Dyson said looking back.

Bo came around the corner and smiled at them. "I guess no one can sleep." She said opening the fridge and grabbing water.

"Anyone else have a stomach turning feeling?" Bo asked taking a drink of her water. Dyson and Hale both nodded slowly and then Dyson caught a familiar scent in the air. The same scent he'd smelled on Kenzi. He wondered if Kenzi was coming up the stairs, she would defiantly smell like him if she'd had sex with him.

"D, what's up?" Hale asked as he noticed Dyson tensing. He didn't smell Kenzi; all he smelt was the pure scent of a male.

"Someone's here." He said under his breath.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked taking his quiet whisper on as well.

Dyson shook his head. "Hale, gun. Bo, weapons, of some sort, it doesn't matter, something sharp." He said quickly, the scent was getting closer and Dyson was starting to recognize it. There was more than one person, all human. Bo and Hale jumped into action as Dyson grabbed his gun from the coffee table. He thanked God Hale had brought it over.

"What is going on?" Hale said coming up on his left side. Bo came up on his right and made sure she had a good grip on her knives.

"Calvin sent his humans." Dyson said as the door creaked open. Dyson recognized the scent immediately. The same scent that had been all over Kenzi.

"Ah, Dyson. We've been looking for you." A young man walked through the door flanked by two others. Dyson looked over the man walking into the room and he slowly realized this man looked a lot like him.

"What do you want?" Dyson said as a low growl spread through his chest.

"I really don't think there's a need to explain, you know why we're here." He said pausing and looking around the house.

"Why does Calvin want me dead so bad?" Dyson asked watching his every movement; he left the others to Bo and Hale.

"You're in the way Dyson. You're one of the very few men who can track down Calvin and possible the only one who might be able to kill him. Calvin would never admit it, but you scared him last time the two of you tangled up. He wants you dead." The man shrugged and stepped forward.

Dyson breathed in and felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He smelled Kenzi, her scent was strong on him, all over him, but the part that made his gut clench and his heart hammer in his chest, was the smell of her blood. He'd smelt it only once or twice before, but now, it was pure. As he took another step forward Dyson stepped back the scent of her blood hammering his nose, it smelt like he had bathed in her blood. A growl ripped from Dyson's chest and he felt his change taking over him as his wolf roared to life.

"What did you do to her!" he screamed lifting his gun in the air and aiming it right for the man's head. Bo and Hale looked up at Dyson with frantic eyes as the man began to chuckle.

"Seems those senses are a little dull there Dyson, I was wondering how close I would have to get before you smelled her." He smiled and shook his head.

"Kenzi." Bo whispered, "No, Dyson, is it Kenzi?" Bo said her hand grabbing his arm.

"Bo, focus." Dyson said under his breath, it took all his control not to pull the trigger and blow a hole in the man's head, but he need to know where Kenzi was.

"Let's just say I took care of Kenzi. She had a lovely time on our date. But she just wouldn't give you up Dyson. Unfortunately for her, someone else found you and her services were no longer needed. So I disposed of her in an um…less than kind way." He said with a chuckle.

"You son of a bitch." Bo said lurching forward. The guy in front of Bo lifted his gun and Bo stopped.

"Where is she?" Dyson asked quickly. He feared if he didn't find out soon, his control was going to snap and his wolf was going to have a field day.

"What could it hurt, she's probably dead by now." He shrugged.

Dyson instinctively jerked forward. "Easy, wolf." He said shaking his head. Dyson stopped and nodded, "Where?" he asked.

"Downtown, road behind the old apartments that got burned up. You know the place." He smiled to Dyson.

Dyson nodded and clicked the safety on his gun putting it down beside him. "No guns." Dyson said. The man raised his eyebrows but nodded and signaled his guys to drop their guns; they did as well as Hale.

"Good luck with your human Dyson." He smiled. The wolf roared to life inside him and that was it, Dyson lunged for the throat.

Kenzi wandered around the clubhouse. She wondered why no one was home.

"Hello?" she called out. She shook her head and walked to the kitchen when she reached for the door her hand went through the handle. She tried t grab it again but the same thing happened.

"What the hell?" she said. She remembered being shot, she remembered feeling cold, she didn't remember dying. Was she dead? Had she died in the alley all by herself? Somehow she had never pictured her death that way, being shot in an alley alone. It was the death out of a Crime Scene television show. She turned as the door opened. Hale, Bo, and Lauren walked inside. Hale was wearing a black tuxedo, Lauren and Bo wearing lovely black dressed. Kenzi stepped closer, Lauren's hand was around Bo's waist and Bo was crying, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh BoBo, what's wrong?" Kenzi said reaching out to touch her friend. Her hand went through Bo and she frowned pulling her hand back. Was she a ghost, what in the hell was going on?

"I can't believe she's gone. I mean, damn, where was I? I was here, while she was dying on the street, all by herself." Bo cried and slid down on the couch. Hale sighed and took a seat on the stool pulling off his tie.

"I'm so sorry Bo." Hale said shaking his head. Kenzi looked at Hale and caught a tear slipping down his cheek. They were mourning her, but, if she were dead how in the hell was she here with them?

"It's not your fault Hale. How is Dyson holding up?" Lauren asked as she stroked Bo's back. Kenzi looked to Hale, eager to hear his answer. Hale let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"Hasn't been in to work in three days. Went to see him yesterday, was so drunk he couldn't even speak. He's not doing well. He blames himself, feels like if he had just told Kenzi how he felt that night then she wouldn't have left. Wouldn't have gotten killed." Hale said getting off the stool.

"I tried to talk to him after the funeral, but he just walked away." Bo said, her head down in her hands. Funeral? Kenzi's Funeral?

"I'm going to go see him, see how he's doing. I'll let you girls know." Hale said as he walked over to Bo. He pulled her into a hug,

"If you need anything, just call me. I'll be here in five minutes." He said. Bo nodded and Hale walked out the door. Kenzi was stuck between staying with Bo or going after Hale. She frowned but ran after Hale; she really wanted to see Dyson. She went right through the door and down to his car; she slid right in before he pulled off.

When they reached Dyson's door Hale knocked loudly, but Kenzi walked right through the door. She looked around but didn't see Dyson. She wanted to call out, but she had a feeling he wouldn't hear her. Hale knocked again and Kenzi went further into the house. She looked to Dyson's bed and spotted him. He was sitting on the floor, legs spread apart, bottle of Jack clutched tight in his hand. He had stripped out of his tuxedo and was sitting in just boxers. Kenzi sighed and walked toward him as the bottle came up to his lips, and his hand ran over his face. She leaned down and saw tears, Dyson was crying, he was crying, over her. Kenzi dropped to the floor in front of him. She didn't want to be dead; she wanted to be here, with Dyson, holding him. Her hands reached out, shaking the whole way to his face. She tried to touch his face but her hands went through.

"No, Dyson, it's ok, I promise, it's not your fault." She whispered. Could ghosts cry, because right now tears were streaming down her cheeks? Hale pounded on the door.

"D, come on man, open up. I'm sorry you lost her D, but she's gone, all the alcohol in the world won't bring her back." Hale said leaning against the door.

Dyson scoffed and lifted the bottle again. "Come on Dyson, just get up, please." Kenzi begged.

"This isn't what I want. I want you Dyson." Kenzi said slowly.

She wished she could touch him, she wished she hadn't fought with him. Kenzi looked at Dyson as his head slid back on the bed, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Dyson? Dyson?" Kenzi said leaning forward. She looked at his chest, it wasn't moving.

"Dyson! No! Come on Dyson!" Kenzi tried to touch him, tried to grab his head as he slid to the ground the bottle falling from his hands.

"Hale! Hale!" Kenzi screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hale!" she tried to hit Dyson, tried pounding his chest.

"Oh god please no, don't take him. Just please!" she yelled.

Something slammed against her chest and she fell backwards on her ass. "OW." She said rubbing over her heart where the pain was coming from. It hit her chest again and she fell backward laying flat on her back as bright white lights filled her eyes, she blinked at the lights shining in her eyes.

"Kenzi, are you with us?" a voice she didn't recognize called over her. She blinked and looked up; she was moving, quickly, down what looked like a hallway. Suddenly she felt exhausted as her head lolled to the side. There was someone there, in blue scrubs. Kenzi realized something was on her face, an oxygen mask. She tried to talk, to say something but words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"She fading out again!" someone above her yelled. Kenzi jerked as her eyes started to shut again, she tried to force her eyes open but they slowly closed as she slipped back down into the darkness.


	12. To Much Blood

**Sorry this is so short guys! I was trying to get something uploaded before I did errands today, so here is a little bit to maybe hold you guys over. Happy reading lovelies! And thank you for the reviews! **

**Chapter 12**

Dyson stepped back from the body, his breath coming in short gasps. He was out of breath and covered in blood, some of it his, most of it his opponents. No guns had been allowed, Dyson and the man had tangled up hand to hand. Unfortunately for Dyson the man had pulled a knife on him, but unfortunately for the man, Dyson had teeth. It had taken quite some time to fight and kill the man, but he was dead, and Dyson was alive. Dyson looked to both his sides making sure his friends were ok.

"Hale? Bo?" he asked them. Bo was standing straight up, no injuries. It hadn't taken long at all for her to put her hands on the man and manipulate his every move. Hale was the same, using his siren skills to sing the man into picking up his gun and killing himself. But Dyson, Dyson had been angry, and had needed to fight, wanted to fight.

"I'm good." Bo said nodding. "Ditto." Hale said. Dyson nodded and grabbed up a dish towel from the bar, he wiped across his face and shook his head when he looked down at it. A lot of blood, but mostly from the man lying on the floor.

"I'll call the cleaners. You two go find Kenzi." Hale said to Bo and Dyson. They nodded and Dyson moved upstairs to grab a clean shirt. He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket and went back down.

"Let's go." He said to Bo. She nodded and they hurried out the door. Dyson knew where they were going so when they got in the car he slammed on the gas pedal. The man had smelled like Kenzi's blood and that had fueled Dyson's rage even more.

"Are you ok?" Bo asked looking over to him. Dyson had a few injuries here and there. Some bruises and cuts to his face and body, but nothing serious.

"I'm fine." He said quickly.

"Dyson, how much blood did you smell?" Bo asked cautiously.

"To much." He said not even glancing over at her. He knew her eyes would hold sadness and fear for Kenzi, and he just couldn't see that right now, he refused to believe Kenzi might be dead.

He turned down the alley and stopped right behind the apartment buildings, as soon as he stepped from the car he smelled it, the air held the thick scent of blood. The scent of death lingered with the blood and Dyson's stomach flipped upside down. For the first time in a very long time he felt like he was going to throw up. He headed straight for where the blood was the thickest and Bo followed right behind. He stopped dead in his tracks and Bo ran into his back.

"Oh my god." Bo said leaning around him. The ground in front of them was covered in blood, a large puddle of blood, too much blood.

"Is it hers?" Bo asked her hand coming up to her stomach. Dyson turned his head, unable to look at it anymore and he slowly nodded his head. This was all his fault, every bit his fault. If he hadn't argued with her and sent her away, her blood wouldn't be covering the ground in front of them.

"Better question, where is Kenzi?" Bo asked stepping around him and looking. Dyson shook his head and turned his back on the puddle, he sniffed the air, dragging it into his lungs. He didn't want to because it made him even more sick to his stomach to smell all the blood in the air, but he was successful catching small scents of other people, two men, it smelled like a hospital, an ambulance. He looked down and saw where the blood had dripped along the ground as she was moved.

"I can smell a hospital, maybe an ambulance, either way, someone took her from this spot. There's a blood trail from the puddle to right here, and then it stops." He said pointing to the ground.

Bo nodded and looked around quickly obviously hearing the same thing Dyson did. Someone was there with them.

"Dyson." Bo pointed to the old building where a figure was nestled in a corner watching them.

"Hey! You!" Bo yelled walking quickly toward the person. The person didn't move to run, only stepped forward, coming into view. It was an older woman, she was dressed in old, dirty, ripped clothing and she smiled softly.

"Hello there. I assume you two are looking for the bleeder?" she said looking down at the puddle. Bo nodded quickly to her and she continued speaking.

"I saw the whole thing. Poor girl. The man shot her right in the stomach. As soon as he left I went to her. I called the police. My granddaughter gave me a cell phone for my birthday. Anyway, she was bleeding bad from right here," The woman pointed to right under her breasts in the middle, "I took some of my dress up and put pressure on it. I learned that a long time ago. Are you Dyson?" she asked him her eyes coming up to meet his.

"And you're Bo." She said pointing to her. They both nodded, a little confused by the woman's random train of thought.

"Ah, well she wanted me to tell you both something. I tried to get her to be quiet, but she just wouldn't stop talking." She said smiling and shaking her head.

Dyson smiled, sounded like Kenzi. "She says to Bo, she loves you so much, you mean the world to her, and you will always be her sister. Don't cry she'll always be with you. And to Dyson she says, she's sorry, she's sorry she didn't take the chances she had to fight for you. She'll always be with you, and this is not your fault." The woman said clasping her hands together.

Bo let her tears fall and Dyson shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked pushing the woman to finish her story. She sighed, "The police and ambulance showed up and I told them what happed as they loaded her onto the gurney. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Last thing I heard was, she didn't have a pulse." They woman turned to walk away.

"Where did they take her!" Dyson called after her. She paused and turned.

"I honestly don't know. Not much of a people person." She said, and then she walked away.


	13. My Queen

**Chapter 13**

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said to them.

There were only two hospitals in the city and after finding her they had rushed to the hospital, the people in charge not being able to tell them anything over the phone. Bo, Dyson, Hale, and Lauren were gathered in a consult room around a table waiting for the doctor. Bo was chewing her nails, Lauren had hard arm around Bo's waist, Hale was tapping his fingers on the table, and Dyson was pacing the length of the room. The door opened and they all stopped moving looking up and down the length of the male standing before them.

"Hi, I'm sorry we are meeting under these circumstances, I'm Dr. Harkin." He smiled and reached out to shake Bo's hand.

"Paula, her sister." Bo said taking his hand, the Dr nodded and moved on down the table.

"Jenny, her other sister." Lauren said.

"Kyle, her uncle." Hale said with a smile.

"Charlie, her uh…" Dyson trialed off, not knowing what to call himself. He could lie easily and say he was her brother, but then it would be difficult explaining the kisses he was going to trail over her if she was ok.

"Her husband." Bo interjected with a smile in Dyson's direction.

Dyson nodded and smirked. The doctor shook his hand and nodded.

"Listen, I'm not going to sugar coat the situation, I'm going to be direct, is that ok?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

They all nodded and he continued on. "The bullet went through her left lung and out her back. Her lung collapsed. When I got to her she had lost so much blood. We did a transfusion, closed up the wounds, and we did what we could for the lung. We did all we could for her, she's alive, but barely. But you need to know, she isn't breathing on her own, we have her on life support." He said looking down at his papers.

Bo was crying, Dyson could hear it, but he refused to look over at her. He was staring at the doctor, stone faced.

"Also, we've monitored for brain activity, but there is very little. I'll try to put this in simplest terms. She has no injuries that would warrant not breathing on her own, or not coming to. It seems like she is refusing to wake up. I have encountered a few patients who get lost in their dreams, because those are better than reality. You see, when the body is worn down, tired, and can't deal with the world around it anymore; it takes preventative measures so that it will not be further damaged. For Kenzi, it appears her body is shutting itself down, not allowing anything else in to help." He said closing her file and looking up to them.

Dyson sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"No, she's a fighter, she wouldn't just give up." Bo said as Lauren held her close.

"While Kenzi may be a fighter, our bodies can only handle so much. Right now, she is a prisoner to her own body." The doctor said.

Dyson's fists clenched together, he was ready to kill something, Calvin, he wanted him dead.

"Can we see her?" Lauren asked stepping forward. The doctor nodded, "Follow me." he said.

The doctor walked away and they followed, but Hale reached out and grabbed Dyson's arm.

"Man, calm down, I can see the steam coming from your ears." Hale said.

Dyson didn't look to his friend, he had tunnel vision, focused on Kenzi, and once he checked on her he was going after Calvin. The Ash be damned, he was going to kill him. Kenzi was his, his human, his girl, and Calvin had made a serious mistake when he'd gone after her.

The doctor pulled back a curtain and moved to the side letting them come into the room. Dyson was stunned still when he saw her. Laying flat against the bed, her skin so pale she nearly blended with the sheets, her black hair clashing strongly against the white pillow, a large blue purple bruise covering her forehead, tubes coming out of her mouth, IVs and machines hooked to her arms and hands, constant beeping coming from all directions.

Dyson dropped his eyes to the floor as Bo took Kenzi's hand in hers. "That son of a bitch." She said leaning over Kenzi and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Kenzi, baby, you don't have to hide from this. We're here for you. Just come back to us. Please." Bo begged through hate filled eyes.

Hale stepped forward and took her other hand. "Hey lil momma." He said dropping his hand to her cheek and pushing some of the hair from her face.

"We're all here for you." Hale said quietly.

Lauren looked down at her, her trained eyes scanning over her body and checking for anything the doctors may have missed. Bo looked to Dyson as his anger grew in intensity.

"Dyson." Bo said softly. He stepped forward as Hale moved away and he reached out taking her small hand into his large one and stroking over her hand with his thumb.

"Hey." He said under his breath. He didn't know what to say to her, especially not in front of all his friends. He let his eyes slid up her body again. She looked dead, she practically was, and he was growing angrier by the minute. His wolf growled and snapped its teeth, wanting Calvin's neck in between its teeth.

"We're going to go get some water. We'll be right back." Hale said nodding to him. They all left the room, leaving him alone with Kenzi.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, only meaning to say that, but the words didn't stop.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't good enough. The truth is you are beyond good enough; you're too good for me Kenzi. I don't deserve something as amazing as you. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen, because that's what you are Kenzi, but no matter how much I know I'm not good enough for you, that doesn't make me want you any less. You're mine Kenzi, I don't care if you hate me, and I don't care if you never want to see me again. I'm yours, my wolf is yours." Dyson slid to the floor, going down on his knees. He lifted her hand and pressed it to his forehead like he'd done many times over for several Kings.

"I pledge myself to you, I belong to you Kenzi. My wolf is yours, forever and every moment after." He said slowly, holding her limp hand to his forehead.

He stood up and kissed her hand and then returned it to her side. He leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon. You hang in there, my queen." He said slowly.

He moved away from the bed and hurried out of the room.

"D?" Hale said as Dyson went right past him.

"D!" Hale yelled. Dyson turned to his friend.

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful." Hale said nodding.

Dyson nodded, "Keep a close eye on her." he pointed.

Hale nodded and Dyson shoved through the door. He was on a mission, and no one was about to stop him.

He went for his car but paused instead and stripped out of his clothes. It was time to handle this once and for all. Calvin hurt his human might as well have signed his own death certificate.


	14. Those Three Little Words

**So this chapter was supposed to be up last night, but my account once again would not let me login! Grrr, so I want to give you all a huge SORRY for making you wait. Sorry sorry! OK, so here is Chapter 14, enjoy reading and reviewing! I LURVE you all! **

**Chapter 14**

Kenzi smiled as she walked back into the clubhouse. It was dark outside, she could tell. She was beginning to wonder if she was dead or just kind of in between worlds. That's what it felt like, everyone once in a while she would hear the soft crying of someone, wondering where it came from. Then she would hear the faint sounds of people talking, voices she recognized, but there was one voice that broke through them all, Dyson's voice. His voice was clear and loud to her and it made her warm inside. She had heard those words he'd said to her heard them clearly and her heart ached for him. She knew her body was lying in a hospital bed and her friends where around her, and she wondered how bad off she was.

"Hey there." Kenzi spun around and Dyson was there, standing before her.

"Are you dead?" she asked quickly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not dead, you're not dead either you know." He said stepping toward her. He looked like he's stepped right out of a romance novel, his blue jeans ridding low on his hips, his dark blue shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely from his body.

"I'm not?" Kenzi asked as he stepped up to her and slid his hands around her waist.

"Not at all, you're just dreaming. Avoiding reality if you will." He said pulling her close. Kenzi smiled, this was what she wanted, she wanted Dyson, and now she knew he wanted her too.

"So you're not real?" Kenzi asked leaning her head against his chest, he sure felt real.

"Not necessarily, I'm real to you though." He said, his hands gently massaging her back.

"I have to go back soon Dyson. I can't leave my friends, I can't leave the real you." She said closing her eyes and resting against him.

"Or you could just stay here with me, forever." He said leaning his head against hers. That would be nice, Kenzi thought. Stay here with the Dyson who wanted to hold her. But wasn't that what the real Dyson wanted too? She had to go back, she needed to go back.

"I had a feeling I would see you again Dyson." Calvin said turning around in his chair to face the snarling wolf.

"Oh, someone's angry." Calvin smiled, but Dyson could tell he was scared; he couldn't control him when he was in his wolf form. Calvin looked to his men, and Dyson took the opportunity, lunging for his throat. Calvin moved quickly and knocked Dyson to the ground but he recovered and leapt back up lunging at Calvin again.

"Easy wolf man." Calvin said dodging Dyson and shoving a chair in front of him.

"Calm down Dyson. We can talk about this." Calvin said snapping his fingers quickly.

Dyson looked to the side and saw another wolf shifter taking its natural form.

"I have a little pet of my own Dyson." Calvin smiled and stepped back as the other wolf came forward with a snarl.

Dyson took his attention off of Calvin as he and the other wolf circled each other, growling and snarling, both showing teeth. Dyson lunged first, snapping his teeth and taking the other wolf backwards. His teeth bared and fought against the other wolf's paws trying to get to his throat. The other wolf was smaller and more agile, it wiggled under Dyson and snapped at his sides, getting skin and jerking. Dyson growled as pain tore through him. He jumped away and turned right back coming for the wolf head on. He surprised the other wolf and wrapped his teeth around his throat squeezing hard. Blood sprayed over Dyson, covering his face and dripping off his chest as the other wolf went limp and fell to the ground. Dyson snarled as his side ached but he turned toward Calvin anyway. Calvin held his hands up and backed away.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I'll go; I'll come with you to The Ash. No tricks this time." Calvin said quickly.

Dyson growled deep in his chest, it was too late for that. He jumped on the table in front of Calvin and paced the length of the table never taking his eyes off Calvin. His men had left, running away in fear, and they were alone.

"Dyson, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone after her." he said quickly as Dyson faced him straight forward. No more apologies, no more excuses, Dyson lunged and landed against Calvin, his teeth found their mark, snapping closed around his throat and ripping out. Calvin's scream was short lived and turned into a gurgle as blood filled his throat and poured from his mouth. Dyson licked away the blood covering his mouth and stepped back. Now he needed to get Kenzi back.

Kenzi lay in her bed next to Dyson, her arms wrapped around him, his around her. They were kissing and Kenzi loved every minute of it, but she needed to wake up, she just couldn't force herself to come to. She tried hitting herself, tried it all, but she couldn't wake up.

"Dyson." Kenzi pulled back stopping the kisses.

"mhhm?" he asked looking up at her.

"I have to wake up Dyson. I have to go back." She said to him as he placed kisses over her neck.

"You don't have to." He mumbled as he kissed her collar bone and nipped it gently.

"Yes I do Dyson. How do I go back." She asked quickly.

"We'll figure something out." He said kissing her again. Something touched her hand, she looked down but nothing was there. Someone lifted it and held it tightly.

"You're safe; no one will ever hurt you again." Dyson's voice echoed around the room. Kenzi pulled away from dream Dyson and he disappeared, almost evaporating into thin air.

"Dyson!" Kenzi called out, hoping maybe her body would respond and he could see that she was going to be ok.

"Kenzi, if you can hear me, you have to fight, please fight. Fight for your life, fight for us Kenzi." Dyson said gripping her hand tightly.

Kenzi felt tears come to her eyes; she didn't know how to get back to him.

"I'm trying." She said climbing off the bed and looking around the room trying to find some way to get out. She was going to get back to her family, if it was the last thing she did.

"D, you look like shit." Hale said coming into the room with a cup of water. It was true, he had managed to wash his face, hair, and chest of the blood, however, there was still some traces here and there, and the bites on his side were hurting, they would heal quickly though. Dyson smirked and took the water from him drinking some of it.

"I don't care, it's done. Calvin is dead, Kenzi is safe. Now she just has to fight." He said slowly.

He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand; it was his turn to protect her while she healed.

"You really care about her don't you?" Hale asked sitting on the edge of her bed and looking over at Dyson.

"I do, I care very much." Dyson let the words slip through his teeth without stopping them.

Hale clapped his hands together, "I knew it." he said.

Dyson laughed and leaned closer to Kenzi. "She's going to be ok. She's too much of a survivor to just give up." Dyson said letting his hand reach out and trace across her cheek.

"Bo went to get a change of clothes. They're going to move her to the ICU. They are really nice; they are moving her to the biggest room up there so we can stay with her." Hale said.

Dyson nodded and propped himself up on his elbow letting his eyes scan over her making sure her chest was still rising and falling thanks to the machine that ran down her throat. Dyson watched her closely; he had no intentions of leaving this bedside until she woke up.

"Hey guys." Bo said coming into the room, "The Doctor is on his way they're about to move her." Bo said.

They nodded and moved away from the bed as the doctor and nurses came into the room.

Once she was settled in her new room they all took seats. It was more comfortable than the ER that was for sure. Dyson pulled his chair up right next to the bed and took her hand back in his.

"We're all here together now." He said stroking her cheek again. Bo was sitting across from him; Kenzi's other hand resting in her palm.

"Come back when you're ready Kenzi, we'll be here. Just please, come back." Bo said, she smiled through her tears.

Lauren stood behind her, her hands on Bo's shoulders, and Hale sat at the foot of the bed his hand resting on Kenzi's foot.

"We're all here for you lil momma." He said softly.

"Guys, I know it's not an ideal time, but you need to know, the longer she is on this machine, the more damage her body goes through. It keeps her alive, but if her brain is not active, her body is not getting the things it needs." They hadn't even noticed the doctor had come back into the room. They all jumped looking up to him as he spoke.

"You mean she only has a certain amount of time to get back or she dies?" Bo asked looking up.

"Sadly that is exactly what I mean. You need to start thinking about the right time to possibly let her go." He said nodding his head and leaving the room.

Bo dropped her head down next to Kenzi's hand and cried. Hale put his hand on Dyson's back as he felt tears sting his eyes. He hadn't cried in so long, and now he was about to cry, in front of his friends for Kenzi, and it didn't bother him in the least. She couldn't leave, she couldn't just die.

"Come on Kenzi, I know you can do this. I know you're tired, but you've got to fight. Please." Bo cried into the bed and gripped her friend's hand.

"Kenzi, you can't leave." Dyson said slowly. Everyone looked up at him, he had hardly spoken to her in front of them, but there was no other way to do this.

"You know why you can't leave Kenzi, because I love you." He said tightening his grip on her hand. They all sounded like they stopped breathing, just staring down at their friends who were in their own world.

"I love you Kenzi, there's no hiding that anymore. Come back to me." he said softly.

Kenzi's tears fell down her cheeks as the words practically fell from the sky. Dyson was holding her tight and telling her he loved her. She cried out into the empty room.

"Please! I want to live! Let me live! Let me love him back!" she cried and begged out into nothing. No one was there to hear her cries, no one cared. She ran up the staircase of the house and out onto the roof. The night sky was shining and the moon was high up.

"Dyson!" she screamed into the sky. She stepped up to the edge of the roof, her feet dangling off the edge; she looked down at the cold, dark, empty street. She didn't know any other way to leave this world. You leave the real world by dying, so maybe dying in this world would let re enter the real world.

"I love you too." She whispered as she stepped off the edge.


	15. My Wolf Man

**Ok guys, here is the final chapter. Sad face. There is some fluff and some cute moments, also sexual moments. I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter. Leave me a review and let me know how you guys enjoyed the whole thing. Also just letting you guys know, you won't have to wait long for my new story, it will be out soon. So happy reading to you all, and thank you so much for being faithful readers and always reviewing, I love my faithful reviewers, you guys make my night/day every time I get one. I Lurve you all lots and hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Chapter 15**

Dyson's head jerked upright at every machine in the room began squealing. He was sleeping on Kenzi's legs when she had jerked and now all the machines in the room were going insane. Bo, Lauren, and Hale leapt from their positions as doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Kenzi was jerking madly on the bed; Dyson was pushed away by nurses as they circled her. Dyson was trying to look over them and all he could see was Kenzi's body jerking around, her eyes squeezed shut. The machine's beeping intensified with her heart, beeping very quickly.

"What going on?" Dyson asked quickly. The nurses scrambled around shining their lights in her eyes and checking things, no one said a word to them.

"Get these tubes from her throat." The doctor instructed. One of the nurses held her head still as the other nurse took hold of the tube and pulled it out gently and slowly. Kenzi gagged and continued to shake. They shoved an oxygen mask over her face, which had to be a good sign she was breathing on her own. The beeping on the machine went crazy and then stopped all together, just a long, straight beep.

"Defib!" The doctor yelled reaching behind him. Dyson panicked, her heart had stopped.

"No, Kenzi, no." Bo said trying to step forward. Lauren grabbed her, "Let them do their job." She said quickly.

Bo glared at her but stopped and watched. The doctor grabbed the paddles.

"Clear." He called and then pressed them to her chest. Kenzi's body jerked up but the constant beep continued. Hale held Dyson's arm, holding him back from going to Kenzi. They turned up the defibrillator.

"Clear." The doctor called again. He pressed it to her chest, she again jerked in the air and nothing.

"Kenzi come on!" Dyson yelled. Hale held fast to his friend's arm.

"Clear." The doctor said again, he pressed the paddles to her chest and her body jerked, but returned to the bed without movement. The doctor stopped and moved back and Dyson's heart sank.

"No! Don't just let her go!" Bo leapt forward and grabbed the doctor. As tears rolled from Dyson's eyes he grabbed Bo and dragged her back.

"Let me go! Kenzi! Please!" Bo yelled tears falling. Dyson didn't have any fight left; he released her to Lauren and began to drop to his knees. Hale caught him and followed him down as Dyson cried openly. It had been years and years since he'd shed a tear, and now they wouldn't stop.

"I got you." Hale said patting his friend's back. Then as if by a miracle the machine roared to life beeping loudly through the room. Kenzi sucked in a deep breath and jerked upright on the bed. Dyson spun around and jumped from the ground as Kenzi sucked in air staring wide eyed at the room around her. The doctor grabbed her and returned her back to the bed as he shined his light in her eyes, checked her pulse.

"Dyson, Dyson!" Kenzi's voice called out to him. Dyson shoved past a nurse and leaned over her bed. Her eyes found his and her arms came up wrapping around his neck as he leaned close to her. The doctor apparently satisfied with his reading moved away and let them have a moment.

"I love you. I love you." She repeated into his ear as she held him close to her. His tears didn't stop, except these were happy.

"I love you too." He said as she pulled from him.

"Dyson." Kenzi smile and wiped his cheeks as tears flowed from her eyes. He laughed and pulled back as the doctor checked the rest of her vitals.

"BoBo." Kenzi said looking around. Bo stepped into Dyson's place and put her hands on Kenzi's face.

"Hey there you. Don't you ever scare me like that again." She smiled as they both cried.

"Kenzi, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he used the bed controls to move her into an upright position.

"Now that I'm alive, amazing." She smiled to Dyson. He chuckled and rubbed his hands over his face. God his heart was pounding in his chest, he was happier than he'd ever been; his girl was going to be ok.

"I'm incredibly happy that you decided to rejoin us. How is that wound treating you?' he asked nodding to her stomach. Kenzi placed her hand over it.

"It hurts, but it's nothing these drugs won't take care of." She said with a laugh and nodded to the IV bags.

"Good, alright, I'm going to give you guys some time, I'll be back soon." He said as he exited the room. Dyson sat down on the bed in front of her. She smiled and took his hand as Bo came to her side.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Bo said.

"No, no sad stuff. I'm alive, let's be happy." Kenzi said with a smile. Dyson lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"And you," Kenzi said looking to him, "You have perfect timing, you just pick the most amazing times to say things." She said.

Everyone chuckled and Dyson leaned forward capturing her lips in his. He put his hand on the back of her head and held her close as he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back a smile forming on her lips. Hale coughed loudly and they broke apart laughing.

"Save it for the bedroom." Lauren said with a chuckle.

"How you feeling Kenz?" Hale said leaning in and hugging her.

"Better." She smiled to him and hugged him back. Lauren took her hand and squeezed it offering a smile.

"So, when can I go home?" she asked with a laugh. They all chuckled and shook their heads.

"Whenever your doctor says so." Dyson said raising his eyebrows.

"I heard everything you guys said to me while I was in my little coma." Kenzi said looking to Dyson.

He smiled at her and nodded, "And I meant every word." He said.

"Hey uh, we're going to give you two a minute." Bo said slapping Hale on the arm. They all followed out of the room and Kenzi chuckled.

"You brought me back." she said to him.

"I only told you the truth, I don't think I could live a day without you Kenzi. I tried to hide those feelings for you, but it didn't work. Screw being friends." He said smiling.

"We can be friends, and lovers." Kenzi let her hand sliding up to his face. He smirked and leaned into her pressing his lips to hers.

"I'd like that." he mumbled against her mouth.

"Mhhm, me too." Kenzi said and slid her tongue into his mouth, and he held her close, not to rough, not wanting to hurt her. They kissed each other gently, their arms tangled around each other. Dyson was happy, he was truly happy. He had his girl and that's all that counted.

**2 months later**

Kenzi rolled over and groaned slightly as she hit her wound the wrong way. It was nearly healed all the way but it still hurt if poked the wrong way. Kenzi popped her head out from under the covers and slid her hands up the warm body next to her.

"Wake up sleepy head." She said trailing her fingers up his chest and over his neck.

"Kenzi. I'm tired." Dyson said smiling as he opened his eyes.

"What are you so tired of?" she asked rolling on top of him, spreading her legs apart and rubbing herself again him. He smiled up at her and shook his head.

"It just so happens that my girlfriend had an insatiable appetite for wolf junk." He said with a laugh.

Kenzi laughed loudly and lay down on him, her bare breasts pressing against his warm chest.

"First of all, we haven't even had sex yet because you don't want to hurt me, but we have found out ways to have fun. Also need I remind you, my doctor said to wait at least two months before having sex, and today is exactly two months." She said sliding her hands into his hair and trailing kisses over his neck.

"You are right, but maybe we should wait a few more days." He suggested, his words were quiet and Kenzi knew she would win this argument.

"I'm fine Dyson. And I promise, if you don't give it to me, I'll take it." Kenzi said with a chuckle.

Dyson laughed and slid his hands up her thighs. She dropped her head down to his neck and nibbled the soft skin of his collar bone.

"Kenzi." He said.

She smirked as he stretched under her, he was giving in and he didn't even know it. She felt him growing hard under her bottom. She slid down him slightly and then back up, rubbing herself against him. He smirked and grabbed her hips and in a swift motion he jerked her down underneath him. He towered over her and she smiled.

"Just the way I like it." She smiled to him. He dove down to her breasts and took one into his mouth rolling the perky nipple in between his teeth. Kenzi moaned and arched into him, she felt herself growing wet.

"Dyson, let's knock this one out of the ballpark and then we can go slow." She smiled up to him.

She was so horny she knew neither of them would last long. He chuckled and pulled his hips back and slid into her quickly.

"Oh god." She moaned and dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He thrust into her pounding against her core. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes as he shoved inside of her over and over again.

"Dyson." Kenzi moaned his name.

She felt her climax coming up hard and strong. Dyson's head dipped down as he breathed hard against her chest.

"Faster." She said gripping his back hard and leaning up so he could go deeper. He grunted and took his hands from her hips and planted them into the bed underneath her as he drove into her faster.

Kenzi's eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she moaned louder. She didn't even care if someone was here, which was highly possible considering Hale had called earlier and said he would be over soon to bring Dyson a case file. She was at the brink of her climax, and Dyson obviously was too. She jerked her hips into his as her orgasm rolled through her. They moaned each other's names as they both rocked with the intensity of their orgasms.

He rolled to the side and fell onto his back, his chest heaving. Neither one talked, they just breathed, both trying to catch their breath.

"Dyson you have given new meaning to knock it out of the ball park." Kenzi smiled and turned her head toward him. He chuckled and turned looking her in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely. She smirked and let her hand land on his chest.

"I'm so much more than ok." She said rolling over and curling against his side.

"Now that's what I call breakfast." He said pulling her into his side. She laughed and nodded.

"Round two?" Kenzi asked letting her hand slide down his chest. He laughed and let out a growl as he pulled her back underneath him.

Kenzi pulled on her pants carefully still feeling weak in the knees. When she had gotten out of the bed she'd nearly busted her ass. After three rounds with Dyson she needed some water and some food. Dyson came out of the bathroom and stepped up to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back into him and smiled as he looked down at her body.

"That is some good wolf junk." She laughed. He pulled away from her and buttoned his pants with a chuckled.

"You've got some pretty good human junk too." He laughed knowing it would piss her off.

"Pretty good?" she asked laughing as she pulled her shirt down over her bra. He chuckled and stepped back up to her; she grabbed his shirt and tugged him into her.

"Amazing human junk, even better than Fae junk." He said leaning down and kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back as they headed downstairs.

"Good answer." She said as they entered the kitchen hand in hand.

Bo, Lauren, and Hale stood around talking, they all looked up as Dyson and Kenzi enter and smiles crossed their faces.

"So I heard the two months is up." Bo said with a laugh. Everyone chuckled and nodded along as Kenzi bit her lip gently and walked to the fridge. She pulled water from the fridge and sipped it as she looked at the people in front of her. They were all chatting and laughing together like a family. They were a family, all of them, and they loved each other like family. Dyson looked up and his eyes met Kenzi's and in them she saw her future, she knew he'd always be her wolf man.


End file.
